Alien of the Opera?
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Sequel to Zimeo and Gaziet! This time, Zim and Gaz audition for the hi-skool's musical, The Phantom of the Opera! Landing the lead roles, the musical certainly doesn't turn out the way they had planned. Zagr!
1. Alien of the Opera?

**A/N**

**Here it is! A lot of people liked the other story, Zimeo and Gaziet, so much that they wanted either more chapters or a sequel. I may decide later to add a few more chapters to the other story, but for now I decided to do a sequel! Basically, instead of auditioning for Romeo and Juliet, this time, they audition for The Phantom of the Opera! I am so excited because, in my opinion, that musical is ten times more romantic than Romeo and Juliet. Though, if you have not seen the recent movie of The Phantom of the Opera that came out in 2004 with Emmy Rossum and Gerard Butler, I HIGHLY recommend you check it out because if you have no clue about the musical, some parts of this story may be just a tad confusing. Anyways, before I ramble on and on, I hope you enjoy this as much as Zimeo and Gaziet. You will love the scenes and plot I have planned for this one. I'm not exactly sure, but I am pretty sure it is going to be even more romantic than the last story :). And just so you know, this is a sequel to the last one; meaning that Romeo and Juliet did happen for Gaz and Zim and this is the after-math and the addition of the musical following after. Enjoy and Review!**

**I do not own Invader Zim or the characters. This is a purely fan-made story for my hard-core, awesome fans :D.**

After the success of Romeo and Juliet, Mr. Elliot quickly searched for a runner up. Gaz strolled into the hi-skool and was the first to notice the new flyer proudly announcing the new play. Or musical, she should say.

**ATTENTION ALL HI-SKOOL STUDENTS!**

(This notice is not written by Ms. Bitters. There is no need for fear)

After the finale of Romeo and Juliet and the tremendous amount of success that followed, we have decided to try our hands at a musical! So please join us for:

**The Phantom of the Opera!**

Auditions will be held after skool Friday at 3:30 PM!

**IMPORTANT REMINDER**: No one is forced to audition for this play like Romeo and Juliet.

Have fun and I hope to see you at the auditions Friday! –Mr. Elliot.

Gaz could almost hear the odd teacher giggling like a school girl as she reviewed the notice. She shuddered, but her mind quickly went to Zim. She smiled at the thought of her Irken lover and began walking to her locker. She retrieved her books in a daze, not paying attention to her surroundings. Someone rested a hand on her shoulder and she instantly froze. Though, she relaxed when she discovered it felt more like a claw than a human hand.

"Did you see the flyer?"

"For the musical?" Zim asked.

She nodded.

"I'm assuming you did then. Are you interested?" She looked up at him and silently prayed. She had to admit that she had more fun in the play than she had had in her entire life._ Imagine getting to repeat all of that_, she thought.

He shrugged.

"I would love to audition, but…"

"…But….?" Her eyes widened in fear that he would not take up the opportunity.

"I am not much of a um…" he cleared his throat awkwardly, "a singer." He said in a near-whisper.

She slapped his arm. He yelped and held the sore spot.

"What was that for?"  
>"That was for not being confident like you always tell me to be. And…" She glanced down the hall, checking for teachers and planted a quick kiss on his lips.<p>

"And that is because you _are_ going to audition with me Friday and you _are_ going to do a great job."

He sighed in defeat.

"It's not like I can refuse. You may beat me." He whimpered slightly and grinned when she shoved him away.

"So what exactly is this Phantom of the Opera?"

She stared at him as if he had asked her to put a waffle in the ground and grow a tree. Or, in Gir's case, make bacon soap.

"You have never heard of The Phantom of the Opera?"

"Irk did not have all of these foolish human stories. We spent our time in military facilities."

"Oh, yeah. Basically, a lady named Christine Daaé was orphaned after her mother died when she was six and her father died later. She is adopted by a Madame Giry and by then, she is involved in a Paris Opera House. But right before her father died, he said that she would be visited by an Angel of Music."

"Angel of Music?" She could see his antenna perk up beneath his wig.

"Yeah. And soon after, she hears a strange voice and he begins speaking with her and soon, teaches her how to sing. When she sings at the Opera House, they love her voice so much that she lands the main role in all of the operas. The man who taught her how to sing is named Erik, but usually, the musical refers to him as the Phantom. He wears a mask though, because he was born deformed. He falls in love with Christine, but one of her childhood friends comes and he falls in love with her too. In the end, Christine has to choose between The Phantom and Raoul. Raoul is her childhood friend."

Zim's face remained emotionless as he took it in. When he finally spoke, he looked completely confused.

"So you are saying that a deformed male falls in love with a female because she can sing beautifully but has to fight for her affection all because of this Raoul-beast?"

She laughed at his summary but nodded.

"Something like that. You'll learn more about it when we audition."

He stared ahead as they made their way to homeroom. He was upset about something, she could tell.

"What's wrong, Zim?"

He glanced at her, concerned etched into his face.

"What if one of us lands the main role but the other does not? It would not be the same having to act with anyone else. I am not comfortable around these other worm-babies." He eyed a student who was stuffing a pencil into his ear and an eraser into his nose. He stepped back, repulsed and horrified. Gaz laughed.

"I know, but don't worry. Mr. Elliot said that we perform great when we are together. He is the one who recommended us auditioning for the musical. If we do get a part, it will probably be something where we are together for most of it."

"I suppose you are right." Though, she could still see worry. She rested her hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at her but soon disappeared out of view as he fell towards the ground, face-first. Gaz watched him fall and raised an eyebrow, helping him up after forcing herself not to laugh. Zim glanced up and growled.

"I was beginning to wonder when your big head would show up!"

Dib continued to laugh madly, but stopped.

"My head is not big!" He yelled.

"You cannot call that thing small, Dib-stink." He proudly stated while dusting himself off.

"Did you hear about the musical, Dib?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah, I did. Are you two going to audition for it?"

Gaz nodded.

"Even you are?" Dib asked in surprise, eyeing the alien.

"It would not matter if I did not want to anyways."

"Why not?"

He shot a glare at Gaz who simply smirked.

"Oh," Dib said, "I see."

He turned to leave.

"Well, I have to go to class. See yo—" But a metallic arm extended from Zim's PAK and hooked onto Dib's leg, pulling it out from underneath him and causing him to fall. He landed on his stomach and coughed as the air was knocked out of him.

"HA! I will always triumph over your big head, Dib-worm!"

"My head is not big!" He wheezed.

Zim stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"You two are so mature." Gaz stated sarcastically, shaking her head.

"We are not!" Zim hollered. "Wait…"

She face-palmed and walked into her homeroom, a confused Zim following closely behind.

**A/N**

**I know the first chapter is kind of quick, but I update every single day and if I made it longer, I would not update nearly as quickly. I hope you like it so far and chapter 2 will be up very shortly. I have a feeling you'll like it. See you then!**


	2. His Reflection

**A/N**

**Here is chapter two! And believe it or not, the plot is all ready starting to thicken! I hope you guys like it and thanks for inspiring me to write this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I hope you are all having fun reading it :). Enjoy and review!**

**Oh, and for those who were wondering, in case you don't know yet, this is a sequel to Zimeo and Gaziet, not a separate story. Just wanted you all to know :D. Now, on with the story!**

Friday quickly came and before they knew it, Gaz and Zim were waiting in line to audition. Gaz watched as Zim raveled and unraveled his script over and over, clearly nervous.

"Zim?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, forgetting her presence and quickly faced her and saluted.

"Yes?"

"First of all, you don't have to salute me." She said, lowering his hand from his head. "Second, why are you so nervous? You're Zim; you're never nervous?"

"I am not nervous, Gaz-love. It must all be in that human head of yours." He waved it off. She sighed at the pet name he had chosen for her but she was not buying it.

"Seriously, why are you so nervous? You did great at the audition for Romeo and Juliet. What makes the Phantom of the Opera any different?"

"This Phantom of the Opera is a musical, not a simple play. Zim is not a singer!" He yelled.

She covered his mouth before he could continue hollering. No one even looked anymore though, because they were used to Zim's usual, loud shouting.

"Have you ever even tried singing before?"

"Irkens do not waste their time with pitiful singing!" He never failed to forget that he left his planet and relinquished his title as an invader; he would probably forever belittle the human race and make himself out to be a superior being, but it was part of his charm. Gaz couldn't imagine him being any other way.

"Then try it out today and see how it goes. If you still hate it, then you don't have to do this musical. Deal?"

He crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

"Fine. I will try it, but if Zim does not wish to do it, then Zim shall not!" He pointed at the ceiling in declaration. She ignored him and looked past him to see how much longer they had to stand in line. She was relieved to see that Zim was next; though she had a feeling he was not aware of that.

"Good, cause your next." She pointed out.

"What?" His head spun to face the doors that were the only thing that separated him from Mr. Elliot who was in the next room, evaluating the auditions.

"Next!" She heard the chipper teacher call.

"Break a leg." She said.

He eyed her in horror.

"Why would I do that? It is enough that I have to try this singing thing in front of such an overly-happy learning man!"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"It's just a saying, Zim. Now go!"

He stuck his legs straight out against the floor as she pushed against his back. She growled and shoved him into the room. He rolled inside and she smirked before slamming the door shut, peaking through the windows secretly.

"Hello, Zim!"

He struggled to stand. When he finally faced the cheerful man, he tugged at his uniform nervously and adjusted his wig.

"I am so happy that you and Gaz decided to try out for the Phantom of the Opera! I have a feeling you two will get some pretty important parts." He said with a wink.

Gaz laughed at the Irken when he remained stiff and silent.

"You may begin with rehearsing your lines and then we will try our hand at a portion of one of the songs, okay?"

Zim nodded and pulled out the script. Gaz could see the confident alien she knew so well returning. He proudly gave his lines and moved right on to the song. The teacher told him the song he was to sing and Zim listened intensively before whipping out the lyrics and clearing his throat.

_Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet.<br>My power over you  
>Grows stronger yet.<br>You'll give your love to me  
>For love is blind.<br>The phantom of the opera is now  
>Your mastermind.<em>

_My spirit and your voice  
>In one combined<br>The phantom of the opera is there  
>Inside your mind<em>

She was surprised when he actually began singing. Truthfully, he did not have a bad voice. She was shocked because he was singing opera. Definitely not something you would expect to see the mighty Invader Zim do. Of course, it was not professional opera, but it came pretty close and they _were_ only hi-skool students. Though, his voice was very close to being professional, in her opinion. She watched his performance in awe, but shook her head when he exited the room shamefully.

"What's wrong? You did great!"

"I am ashamed!" He announced dramatically, shoving the back of his hand to his forehead. She sighed at the dramatic extraterrestrial.

"Why are you ashamed? You should be proud. You did great, both on the lines and the song."

He peeked from behind his hand

"Really?" He whimpered.

"Yes, really." She said, completely aware that she was falling for his pity trip. He moved his hand and grinned.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." He straightened tremendously. "Of course I did well. I am Zim!"

She smiled, but glanced at the doorways when she heard the teacher call for the next student.

"Wish me luck." She muttered before going into the room.

Again, the teacher beamed proudly as Gaz made her way to the stage.

"I am so happy that you and Zim decided to try out for the musical, Gaz! I have a feeling you two will do a great job!"

She nodded gratefully and pulled out her script.

"You may begin."

She chose the scene in which Christine Daaé speaks to her friend, Meg Giry, about the Phantom.

"When your mother brought me here to live… whenever I came down here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice from above…and in my dream… he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I will be protected by an angel; an Angel of Music."

She said her lines clearly, confidently. Zim watched from the window and was immediately brought back to that first time he watched her audition for Romeo and Juliet. He felt as though he was falling in love with her all over again.

"That was wonderful, Gaz. You never fail to impress me!" The teacher chirped.

"Now would you mind trying a song?"

She shook her head and the person seated at the piano in the corner of the stage began playing. She took a deep breath, waiting for the right moment to begin.

_Think of me,  
>think of me, fondly,<br>when we've said  
>goodbye.<br>Remember me  
>once in a while -<br>please promise me  
>you'll try.<em>

_When you find  
>that, once<br>again, you long  
>to take your heart back<br>and be free -  
>if you<br>ever find  
>a moment,<br>spare a thought  
>for me...<em>

Zim felt his heart speed up drastically at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"It is as though you were made for this, Gaz." He whispered.

Watching her recite her lines and sing so perfectly, like an angel herself, he pulled away from the window and stared at the reflection that appeared. He slowly brought a claw up to his face and rubbed across his warm, green skin. He lifted his wig slightly, not enough for the students behind him to see, but enough for him to see the antennas that laid beneath. He let it fall onto his head once again and gazed at the ground.

"She has such a lovely voice. She is a beauty herself, but me…" He glared at his reflection. "I am just like the deformed phantom," he slid his contacts down, "who hides behind a mask."

He pushed the lenses back in time to see Gaz walk off of the stage and out the door, straight into his arms. She smiled and looked up.

"How did I do?"

He stared down sadly at her, but managed to fake a smile and push the hair out of her face.

"You sang like an Angel of Music." He said in a near-whisper as he pulled her close. She was confused by his odd behavior but gently hugged him back. They left the room in silence.

**A/N**

**Aw, I feel bad for Zim. He sounded so pitiful at that part where he was watching Gaz's audition. Well, I hope you liked it and stay tuned for chapter 3. It will be here very quickly!**


	3. What He Sees, What She Sees

**A/N**

**Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it so far. Sorry if it has been a tiny bit sad so far, but I hope it is still entertaining :). I have a feeling you will like the way this story turns out. Certainly a lot of drama heading your way soon :D. Well, Enjoy and Review!**

Zim was quiet the rest of the day, barely holding a conversation on the phone and refusing to leave his base. Gaz was not sure what was going on but decided perhaps he needed to be alone. She tried again over the weekend to spend time with him, but he still was acting the same. She shrugged it off, thinking it was probably nerves because the results of the auditions were to come on Monday. Though, she was still worried about him. He had never behaved in such a way before.

Monday came and Gaz waited by the Hi-skool entrance for the Irken. Not being one to show up late, Zim arrived ten minutes later than he usually did. She saw him picking and tugging at his shirt over and over, adjusting his wig, and staring at his reflection any chance he got, whether it was in a mirror or in a window passing by.

"Hey." She said, not sure of what else to say.

He looked up and smiled, but stared straight ahead and continued walking into the skool. She caught up and found him heading directly to the results list. _This is odd_, she thought. For Romeo and Juliet, on the day of the results, he did not even look to see if he got a part. Mr. Elliot happened to tell him. Now, he was rushing to see. She walked up behind the alien who remained shocked as he stared at the results.

"Zim?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Is everything okay?"

He raised a finger to point at the sheet of paper.

"I…I am the Phantom…?" He stuttered.

"Really?" She leaned against him. "That's great!"

Yet, he shook his head.

"What do you mean 'no'? Of course that's great."

He moved to the side to allow her to see.

"Look at your part."

Her eyes scanned the sheet and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her name.

"I got the part of Christine!" She smiled, but it faded as she looked at Zim. "What's wrong with that? You and I are together again. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
>He pointed at the name beside the role of Raoul.<p>

"But I did not want that." He muttered before walking off.

She squinted to see the name, but when she did, she glanced after Zim who was strolling stiffly down the hall.

Before she got the chance to speak to Zim, he was all ready in homeroom and class had started. She didn't get the chance to talk to him until lunch time arrived. When it did, she walked to the familiar table and sat beside Zim who picked at his food, staring at it as if expecting it to come alive and crawl off the table. Though with the cafeteria food, that wouldn't surprise her.

"Finally." She said, taking a seat.

"What?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I have been trying to talk to you all day. I wanted to ask you about the musical."

A sudden shadow crossed his face and he sneered while he glared angrily at his food.

"Why are you so upset? So what if Keef got the part of Raoul? It won't be that bad."

He stabbed his fork into the mashed potatoes which gurgled and growled in response. He stared in horror a moment before facing Gaz.

"Won't be that bad? Of course it will! If Keef is this retched Raoul-beast then…"

"Then…?" She asked impatiently.

"Then I will have to fight for your affection!" He yelled. A few students turned to face the odd couple, but ignored them and went back to their lunch. Gaz watched as he solemnly glanced at the table, once again tugging at his shirt and messing with his wig. She grabbed his hands and set them on the table to stop him.

"Why would you have to fight for my affection, Zim? It's just a musical."

"Because, I heard the way you sang. You were perfect. And you, you are so…" He looked at her dreamily, sadly. "Beautiful." He sighed.

She was confused by the direction their conversation was taking. Why was he saying all of this so suddenly? Many times before he had told her she was beautiful, but now he was seeming upset about it.

"Zim?" She put a hand on his arm to which he stiffened. _Why is he acting like this_, she thought, _he only acted this uncomfortable when we first started seeing each other?_

"Keef is a normal, average human, Gaz. He looks like a human, thinks like a human, and he is a human." He dropped his fork entirely. "I'm not…"

"So? I like that you're different. Everyone else is just the same: judging and mean. You aren't"

"But I am just a disgusting alien." He picked up his tray, threw the contents in the garbage can, and left the cafeteria. She got up and opened the doors, but he was all ready out of view.

Zim had all ready left the hi-skool by the time Gaz finished grabbing her books out of her locker. She decided to head over to his house and find out what was bothering him. She knew that it had something to do with the musical and Keef getting a major part. But what was truly bothering him?

She rang the doorbell, feeling uncomfortable under the gnomes' unwavering gazes. Gir answered and squeaked a welcome.

"Hey, Gir. Is Zim home?"

He nodded and giggled, but did not move.

"Can I see him?"

Again he nodded and squealed, but did not even budge.

"May I come in, Gir?" She finally asked.

He stared at her as he tried to think out what she had said.

"Okay." He chirped. She let herself in and he returned to the TV. She shook her head at the insane robot while he was busy shoving a waffle into a frog's mouth. _Poor frog…_

She looked around the room and in the kitchen, but Zim was not there.

"Where is he?"  
>"Master is in his room. I'll show you!" He hopped up and walked over to the trash can elevator. After stepping in, the pair made there way down. Occasionally, Gir would latch onto Gaz's leg to which she would slowly pry him off. The doors finally opened, not quick enough for Gaz's liking due to the happy robot, and Gir pointed to a room down the hall.<p>

"There is his room."

She nodded and turned to thank the robot, but he was all ready gone. She shrugged and opened the door silently. Inside, she saw the familiar triangular bed with the Irken symbol on it, the couch, and the fireplace. She also discovered a tall wardrobe-like piece of furniture in the corner in which Zim was standing in front of. She did not realize what he was doing until it was too late. She blushed and contemplated leaving, covering her eyes, or looking in the opposite direction. The Irken was completely unaware of her presence as he slowly took off his shirt. She found herself staring, not at the toned muscles that were there, and she certainly noticed that, but at the horrific scars that covered his body. Burns, blade slashes, bullet marks; any harm caused by any possible form of weapon stained his green skin. The top of his uniform was off and only then did he realize she was there. He jumped, clearly not recognizing her in the dark room, and metallic legs began sprouting out of his PAK. She stepped back at the sudden, unexpected movement and he saw who it was. Instantly, the legs retracted and he stared at her. Her eyes flickered down to his chest. He glanced down, seeing the scars, and quickly grabbed his uniform, shielding his body from view.

"I did not hear you."

She messed with her hair awkwardly.

"Sorry. Gir let me in. I was worried about you."

He turned his back to her, retrieving a clean uniform and slipped it on before facing her again.

"Why were you worried?"

"Maybe because you have been avoiding me all day."

He did not deny it. He _had_ been avoiding her, but not for the reasons she thought.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"  
>He quickly crossed the room over to her, shaking his head profusely.<p>

"No. Of course not. I am not mad at you, Gaz. Why would I be?"

"That's what I was wondering. So what has been wrong then? Is it about the musical? Keef?"

He glared at the ground at the mention of the kid's name.

"So it is." She concluded.

He sighed.

"Are you jealous?"

His head shot up.

"No! Why would I be jealous of that foolish little worm-baby?"

"Then why are you so upset every time I mention his name?"

"First of all, I thought I got rid of that retched human all ready." He shook his head at the awful memory of Keef. "And second …" But he didn't finish. Instead, he took a seat on his bed. She followed him over and waited until he was looking at her.

"Why did you say all of that stuff earlier, Zim?"

"What stuff?" He asked.

"That Keef was a human; thought like a human, acted like a human, and was a human, but you were just a disgusting alien?" He winced at the words. "Why did you say all of that?"

"Because it is true, Gaz. I saw your audition. You were perfect. You sang like a real Angel of Music. And you are beautiful. But me…" He glared at his claws. "I am just a monster. I do not look human, act human, and more importantly, I am not human. Keef must be a good actor in order to have gotten that part. And now, just like the play, I will have to compete for your love. He is everything you need him to be. I am not. I cannot be everything you need me to be." She could see his antennas twitching with the emotions he was feeling beneath his wig. It was only then that she realized he was still in his disguise. She ignored the discovery and returned to what he had said.

"Zim," She took a seat beside him and lifted her hands to his face, "you are everything I need you to be. As a matter of fact, you are more. Keef is just some student who happened to get the other major role. But you and I are still going to be side-by-side, just like we were in Romeo and Juliet. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. And I don't care if you aren't human. That is one of the things I love about you. You are different. I don't want another human who acts like everyone else. The moment I found you, you never judged me and you liked me for me. You don't meet too many humans like that."

He smiled sadly up at her as she moved her hand up to his wig.

"You're still wearing your disguise," she said while sliding the wig off, "how come?"

Though, his hand quickly darted up and stopped her from taking it off. She moved back and he readjusted it.

"It's okay. You can leave it." He mumbled.

He continued to tug at his shirt. She was reminded of the scars she had seen earlier.

"How did it happen?"

He followed her gaze to his chest and looked away, clearly ashamed.

"It's nothing."

She crossed her arms

"Obviously it is or your body wouldn't look that way."

He saw that she would not give up so easily and sighed in defeat.

"It was on Irk. My leaders did it to me." He slowly explained.

"Why would they do that to you?" She shook her head. "It isn't fair. How could they be so cruel to you?" Images of the beatings flashed in her mind, causing her to become very disturbed.

"Gaz, I was a failure; a defect. I failed many missions and screwed up many operations." He lifted his shirt to reveal his punishment. "This was the penalty for my mistakes."

"You are not a defect. And I don't care if you messed up anything. It couldn't have been bad enough to deserve all of that." She ran her hands lightly across the wounds that Irk had forgotten, but was remembered by the Irken's body and remembered by Zim.

"I was the one who asked for the damage when I messed up. I deserved it." Though, she could see even he understood an injustice was done to him. She did not understand it. No matter what his race did to him, he still remained loyal to them to the very end. How could they do that to him after all of those years he had dedicated to serving them?

"I don't understand your race, Zim." She replied.

He shook his head and laughed at the irony that made up his life.

"I don't either, Gaz. I don't either…"

**A/N**

**Poor Zim… I just want to give him a hug! Oh, sorry . . XD Well, I hope you liked it and I appreciate your reviews and feedback ^-^ Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Jealousy and Plans

**A/N**

**Wow! This is my longest chapter yet! I think you guys will like it. A lot of jealousy and drama in this one :)! Tell me if any of the characters are too out of character. I am trying to make them all act the way you would imagine them too, but this being a Zagr, they are naturally going to be a little out of character. I just don't want it to be cheesy. Anyways, Enjoy and Review!**

Gaz assumed that their talk would make everything okay between her and Zim. She realized she was wrong on the first day of rehearsal. Mr. Elliot waited for everyone to show up before beginning. Gaz sat on the edge of the stage, reviewing her script and waiting for Zim. He finally arrived and took a seat next to her. So far, he had been acting pretty much the same, though she realized he kept glancing at mirrors or pulling at his shirt. She was not sure why he seemed so self-conscious, but decided to wait and see if would tell her first instead of her having to pry the information out of him like the other night.

"So let me get this straight: Christine _does_ kiss the Phantom at the end, right?" Zim questioned, messing with his wig. She nodded, reassuring him for the hundredth time that day.

"Yes, Zim. She does. But…"

He faced her quickly.

"…But what?"

She was searching for the best way to tell him that in the play, Christine ended up with Raoul, not the Phantom, and she was supposed to kiss him. Though, each time she imagined telling him, she usually imagined him strangling Keef with a noose, just like the Phantom in the real Phantom of the Opera. Luckily, before she could explain, the teacher began talking.

"Okay, guys! I see many familiar faces and may I just take this opportunity to say how proud and happy I am to see you all!" Mr. Elliot exclaimed. He beamed at the body of students proudly, but it quickly faded as he saw that everyone was staring at him awkwardly.

"Okay," he cleared his throat, "before we begin, I want you all to get acquainted. Try to find the people you are most likely going to be working with and just talk a little."

Gaz nervously led Zim into the crowd. _Yeah, talk a little. I doubt that is what Zim wants to do with Keef_, she thought to herself while she searched the crowd.

"Well, I don't think there is anyone specific we need to meet." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go back to the stage."

She began leading him back, but he tugged his hand out of her grip and glared viciously at someone across the room.

"Perhaps there is one person we should meet." He hissed.

She watched him cross the room and caught up quickly when she saw him nearing Keef. Keef was busy talking with a group of rejects, but dropped the conversation the moment he saw Zim. Zim stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"Hi, Zim! It's me, Keef! Remember me?" He asked, excitedly.

"Oh yes, Keef," he nodded slowly, "I remember you. How could I forget?"

Keef laughed.

"You were a good friend too, Zim. Hey would you like—"

"No I do not want to be your friend again, foolish worm-baby!" Zim yelled. He remembered his last experience with the annoying kid. Keef looked hurt, but simply returned to smiling.

"Oh, Zim. You always did have a good sense of humor." He laughed.

Zim's eyes widened in annoyance and Gaz held him back as he began walking towards Keef angrily.

"So I heard you were the Phantom. And Gaz is Christine, right?" He looked at Gaz and smiled. Gaz tried to answer, though Zim jumped in front of her and held her behind him protectively.

"That is right," he growled, "she is. Why does it matter to you, filthy human?"

Keef shrugged.

"I don't know. Well, see you guys around!" He continued smiling as he disappeared into the crowd. Zim stared him down the entire way.

"You don't have to protect me from Keef, you know." She huffed.

Zim shook his head.

"I do not trust him. Stay away from him, Gaz-love!"

She pushed him away to which he looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"The three of us got the main parts. You'd better get used to seeing him because we are all going to be together a lot for the next few months."

His eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I suppose you are right. But do not go near him when you are alone."

"I don't need a bodyguard because of Keef, Zim."

"No, but you need me there."

She became annoyed with his over-protective nature.

"You aren't going to be there every single time. I doubt every rehearsal is going to be you, me, and Keef. Sometimes the teacher likes having days where it will just be me and Keef or just you and me. Maybe even just you and Keef."

He cringed at the thought.

"I do not understand how that moron got such a major part. I mean, look at him!"

He pointed across the room at Keef who was trying to balance a pencil on his tongue. The pencil tipped and fell down into his throat. Keef gagged and rolled across the stage, his hands grasping at his throat. He finally swallowed it and regained his composure: smiling like a mindless idiot, at least that is was Zim thought.

"Maybe the same way an alien and a shy, creepy girl got the lead roles of Romeo and Juliet and the Phantom of the Opera." She laughed.

He shrugged.

"I guess."

She knew he was just trying to protect her, but she did not feel like Keef was a threat. And he wasn't, at least not to Gaz. But to Zim, he was a threat to their relationship. She leaned against him, holding onto his arm. He looked down at her and at the sudden physical contact.

"I know you are trying to protect me, Zim," she smiled, "but I'll be fine. And you don't have to worry about Keef coming between us. No one could ever do that."

She ran her hand across his wig and he smiled, but it quickly faded.

"I hope you are right, Gaz."

She gazed up at him sadly. Suddenly, the teacher clapped his hands and all at once, the students gathered around him.

"I would like to begin reading over the scripts today. We will be reviewing the first few scenes during the next couple of rehearsals. So when I call your name, please grab your script and I will ask you to read a part aloud."

He called some names, the students read aloud, and went back to their original seats. The teacher called Keef and Zim smirked. _Let's see how good of an actor you really are, Keef_. He thought to himself.

Keef stepped onto the stage and cleared his throat before glancing at his lines. When he began, Zim's smirk slowly faded more and more until it was completely gone. By the time he was finished reading, Zim's mouth was hanging to the ground practically. Gaz eyed the Irken in confusion.

"Would you like to try one of the songs too, Keef?" Mr. Elliot asked.

Keef nodded and the teacher handed him the lyrics. Zim fidgeted with his hands nervously. _Surely_ _he can't be a good singer too, right?_ He thought. _Right?_

Keef waited for the piano to play the melody before beginning.

_Long ago  
>it seems so long ago<br>how young and innocent we were  
>She may<br>not remember  
>me, but<br>I remember  
>her...<em>

The students clapped in approval and Zim grew even more jealous.

"That was wonderful, Keef. Now I would like to have Christine and the Phantom up on the stage."

Keef walked off of the stage, much to Zim's liking, and he and Gaz stepped up.

"I would like you two to try your hand at a song together. Would you mind?"

Gaz smiled at Zim who shyly gazed at the ground. She nodded.

"That'll be fine."

"Good!" He searched for the lyrics and handed a paper to each of the two. While the person at the piano flipped through their music to find the proper song, Zim tapped Gaz nervously.

"I am not sure I want to sing in front of all of these students, Gaz."

She grabbed his hand.

"Don't you remember what you told me on the night of the final performance of Romeo and Juliet? You said to not worry about them, that we were living that night for you and me only. It's the same for this musical: we are doing the entire thing for you and me and me and you alone."

He nodded and straightened up a bit. The piano began playing and Gaz took a deep breath before beginning.

_In sleep he sang to me,  
>In dreams he came.<br>That voice which calls to me,  
>And speaks my name<br>And do I dream again?  
>For now I find,<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
>Inside my mind<em>

Zim waited for the right moment to begin his part. When he did, Gaz couldn't help but notice him and only him.

_Sing once again with me,  
>Our strange duet.<br>My power over you,  
>Grows stronger yet.<br>And though you turn from me,  
>To glance behind.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
>Inside your mind.<em>

She smiled as she noticed he was beginning to block out their surroundings and grow focused on her, him, and their song. Gaz was so absorbed in Zim that she nearly missed her next lines.

_Those who have seen your face,  
>Draw back in fear.<br>I am the mask you wear.  
><em>

Zim chuckled lightly as he saw her lack of attention on her part.

_It's me they hear._

When Zim sang that last line, Gaz could see him getting more and more into character. It was odd to see how much he reminded her of the Phantom. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, her voice blending perfectly with Zim's.

_My/your spirit and my/your voice,  
>In one combined.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
>Inside yourmy mind  
><em>

The song was not quite finished, but the pair heard the piano beginning to stop so they too stopped. The room was filled with applause and Gaz shook her head disappointedly as she was sure she saw Mr. Elliot wiping a tear away. Not _this again…_ she thought.

"That was perfect, you two. Absolutely breathtaking!"

The other students nodded in agreement. Zim sneered when he saw Keef giving him a thumbs up in the crowd. Gaz noticed he stepped closer when he caught sight of Keef and held onto her tightly.

"This is going to be one long musical…" She mumbled as Zim watched her every movement once she got close enough to Keef. When the teacher told the students what he wanted next, Gaz instantly wished he hadn't.

"Okay. Now I would like Christine and Raoul to try a song together."

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Zim's right eye twitch.

"Um… I'll be right back. If you want, you can sit over there and wait for me, okay?" She tried to smile as she pointed. He did not agree or argue. Instead, he stiffly walked over to where she had pointed, sat down, and stared like a zombie as the pair made their way up to the stage. Keef waved a greeting and Gaz nodded in reply, seeing Zim sending the poor kid death threats through his icy gaze alone. The music began and Keef began.

_No more talk of darkness  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<em>

_Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you<em>

Gaz's part came and when she began singing, she could see Zim stiffen tremendously. He gritted his teeth in anger, but when he heard the lyrics she was singing to Keef, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes widened. He was no longer angry. In fact, he was far from angry. But he was very close to sadness. Actually, the only word she could use to describe his expression was betrayal; utter and plain betrayal.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summer time<br>Say you need me with you now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true<br>That's all I ask of you_

She ignored the clapping that followed and got off the stage. She walked over to Zim who simply smiled up at her.

"You were great." He stated in a near-whisper. No trace of his previous state remained. He seemed completely fine with the entire idea of her singing with Keef. Little did she know, he was dying inside at the sight of her with him. He had changed so quickly, she nearly wondered if she had imagined it all. She took her seat beside the silent Irken and focused on the teacher.

_What if she meant those words she just sang? What if I lose her?_ Zim's heart pounded as he thought.

As the teacher babbled on and on, Zim ignored his every word and used that time to think. And when Zim thought, trouble usually followed close behind.

_So that high-pitched, happy human thinks he is good at acting and singing, huh? I bet he thinks he has charmed Gaz enough to steal her away. Hmph, not while I am around. Just wait until the next time Gaz and I sing together. I will certainly give them a memorable performance._ She could see him smiling evilly out of the corner of her eye. _Oh no…_ she thought, _what is he up to now?_ Keef saw Zim's wicked smile and laughed to himself. _Gee, I sure am happy that Zim is my friend again. I wonder if he is excited to see me too?_ He foolishly thought. Little did he know, Zim was ecstatic.

Gaz noticed Zim had left rehearsal rather quickly, but decided to shrug it off.

"Who knows what that crazy alien is up to half the time." She laughed as she walked home. A few streets away, Zim zipped into his base, passing Gir who was in a near TV coma.

"Computer, please take care of Gir for me. I have work to do." He commanded.

Behind him, a metallic arm extended out of the wall and grabbed Gir by his head. It shook him repetitively, waking the small robot. It set him on the ground with a squeak and pulled back into the wall. Gir remained still for a moment, but seconds later he was squealing and rolling on the floor, hugging a waffle to his chest. Even in his lab, Zim could hear his giggling.

"Oh, that insane little robot…" He mumbled as he pulled a tool out of his PAK. In his hand was a small device similar to a dial. He grabbed a tool from above and sent a charge of electricity throughout it before holding it up triumphantly to the ceiling.

"I am a genius!"

"Master?"

He faced his computer and awaited the sure-to-come lecture.

"What?" He whined.

"What are you doing?"

"I am making something that will guarantee that the foolish Keef will not steal Gaz away from me. He thinks he can act so good, well I will certainly prove him wrong." He unattached his PAK and set it on the table in front of him.

"What exactly does the machine do?" The bored computer droned.

"Once attached, this device will make me act and think just like the character I am to portray!"

"You are saying it will make you this Phantom?"

"Almost. I will not be him, but I will act much like him. That way, I will give a memorable performance."

"Master?" His computer asked in concern. Though he could care less what Zim did, even he could see it was a plan that was sure to fail.

"Don't worry. I can turn it on and off whenever I please."

"Are you sure this is wise, Zim?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"What if something goes wrong?"

Zim couldn't think of a response so he decided to dismiss it entirely.

"Computer! I do not pay you to lecture me!"

"You don't pay me at—"

"Silence!" He interrupted.

The computer sighed and obeyed. Zim attached the device to his PAK and smirked.

"Wait until the next rehearsal, _Keef_." He spat the name. "I will surely sweep Gaz off of her feet and away from you."

Gir walked in at that moment and grew afraid at the dangerous tone his master's voice had taken. Yet, Zim was oblivious and continued to grin wickedly as he finished the last adjustments.

**A/N**

**I think this was a pretty good chapter. I thought Zim's plan at the very end sounded like something he would do: make a decision right then and there and ignore his computer's advice lol. Oh, and just so you know, when you saw the lyrics **

_**My/your spirit and my/your voice,  
>In one combined.<br>The Phantom of the Opera is here/there  
>Inside yourmy mind**_

**Zim was singing My spirit and your voice, while Gaz was singing Your spirit and my voice, and Zim was singing Inside your mind while Gaz was singing Inside my mind. They sang it at the same time and I didn't want the typing to confuse you. I hope that cleared it up for you, in case you have never seen the movie. But I do recommend either watching the movie or even just going to youtube and checking out the videos of the songs so you can get an idea of how Zim and Gaz will be performing. Well, before I ramble on and on, I hope you enjoyed the story and chapter five will be up very soon!**


	5. Fights, Changing, and Passion

**A/N**

**Warning! Prepare yourself for Zagr overload! There is so much in this chapter, it is almost overwhelming! I have a feeling you will like this one. Personally, it is my favorite so far. It is so romantic and passionate. It is also the longest by far :). I hope you enjoy and make sure you review and leave your feedback! I want to see if you liked it as much as I think you will ^-^**

The next day, Zim stepped into the hi-skool and scanned the area for Gaz. He did not find her until he walked to her locker. When he did, he immediately grew angry and stomped over. Keef was talking up a storm about anything and everything. Poor Gaz nodded as she pretended to listen, secretly wishing he would stop talking all ready. As soon as she caught sight of Zim, she sighed in relief and extended her arms to greet him. Instead of taking notice though, Zim walked up behind Keef and glared down at the student. Keef was very small or Zim was very tall; Gaz couldn't decide as she saw the alien peering down at the boy as if he were his prey. Keef noticed a shadow fall over him and turned to greet Zim.

"Hey, Zim!"

"What are you doing?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Oh, I was just talking to Gaz about the play—"

"Stay away from her, Keef," he hissed.

Keef shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Okay! See you around Gaz. Bye Zim!" He walked away absentmindedly. Zim got the feeling that he did not hear a single word the Irken had said. He shook his head and walked over to Gaz, ready to greet her properly. But when he got close enough, she backed away. He eyed her in confusion.

"What is wrong?"  
>"Why did you do that?" she asked.<p>

"Do what?"

"Keef is not tying to steal me away from you, Zim. He was just talking to me," she snapped.

"That is what you think, but I see the way he tries to get close to you. You need to watch your back while you are near him, Gaz-love."

She groaned and slammed her locker shut.

"First, stop calling me that. Second, Keef is not a threat, okay? You are just jealous and letting your feelings get in the way. But really, he is not going to steal me away and you need to trust me more."

He stared at her in confusion.

"What does this have to do with trust? And you never minded your name before. Why all of a sudden now? Is that Keef filling your mind with negative thoughts on me?"

"Oh, you are ridiculous!" She yelled. The students gathered in the hall all turned to look at the couple fighting. Everyone was used to seeing the two together, but they were not used to them fighting. Never before had they fought in their entire relationship. Zim opened his mouth to speak, but she continued.

"He is not doing anything wrong by talking to me. The only one doing something wrong here is you!" she pointed.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"How? Because I am trying to protect you? Because I am trying to make sure I don't lose you?"

"What is there to protect me from? You don't need to protect me, Zim. I can take care of myself. I don't need an alien thinking he is my knight in shining armor when all he is is some being filled with jealousy."

He was no longer angry. Instead, his face fell at the hurtful words.

"Gaz—"

"Maybe you weren't right for the role of the Phantom after all. You are getting way too obsessed with it. I thought it would be great to have you acting by my side, but so far it has just been a nightmare. I've been actually dreading rehearsals because—"

"Because of me?" he interrupted.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, Zim. I wasn't going to say that." It was then that she heard how mean she was sounding and began feeling guilty. She stepped closer, but he stepped back.

"Yes you were." When he turned to leave, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Zim…"

"Go to Keef, Gaz. At least he can comfort you."

With that, he walked through the crowd of students that had gathered and when he was out of sight, all eyes were on Gaz. Yet, she did not notice. All she saw was Zim leaving.

Throughout homeroom, Zim would not even make eye contact. Sitting only a few seats away, Gaz tried many times to at least gather his attention enough to get him to look at her, but he ignored her and stared at the chalkboard the entire time. Lunch time arrived and she gathered herself up to speak to him. She found him sitting at a different table which was unusual because he had sat at the same table for as long as she could remember. Now, he was sitting at a table in the corner, hidden in the shadows. Over and over, he stabbed his food viciously while his face remained twisted with anger. She sat down beside him to which he immediately stopped and simply glared down at his tray.

"Zim?"

He did not reply.

"Zim I—"

"What are you doing here, Gaz?" He mumbled.

"Where else would I be? I came to talk to you."

"No," he pointed at a table across the room, "you should be over there. With Keef."

She stared at him, shocked and hurt. Without a word, she stood and was about to leave when she felt his hand grasp hers. She looked down and he looked confused and angry with himself all at the same time.

"Wait."

She glanced down at their hands.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't go." He scooted over for her to sit down. When she did, he grasped her gently and pulled her closer. "I didn't mean that. I don't want you to go to Keef. I want you with me." His fingers traced the back of her hand as he explained. The thought of the device he had made earlier, the device that was to solve everything, came rushing through his mind. He had not yet activated it so he knew that was not the cause of his anger. He assumed it was because he was jealous, but was not sure. _Maybe I am taking this all too seriously_, he thought.

Gaz shook her head, waking him from his thoughts.

"No. I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have said all that. You are just trying to protect me and I should have realized that. I'm sorry."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Look at us," he laughed, "we sound like a pair of old married people after a fight." He glanced out the window, his heart speeding up slightly at the sight of storm clouds gathering. _I am so glad I bathed in paste this morning_, he thought. She saw the look of horror he shot at the clouds and laughed, her hand gliding across his arm.

"Don't worry. I brought an umbrella."

He nodded, still distracted by the clouds and by their fight. She sighed and inched closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said that, Zim. I didn't mean it. You are right for the part of the Phantom. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled down at her. She was relieved at the sight and returned the favor.

"I know, Gaz. And I did not mean it when I said to go to Keef."

He pushed his face closer to hers, nuzzling her and laughing at the blush that crawled across her face. He knew just what to do to get the reaction; the very reason being he did stuff like that constantly. He grinned when she shoved him away, but he quickly returned. He was just happy to see their previous relationship state returning. It was as though they had never fought.

"We have play rehearsal today, right?" she asked shyly.

He groaned as a reply as he was too busy with her. There current seating allowed them to avoid the glares and reprimands of the teachers which he took advantage of. He ran his claw up her back, sending a chill up her spine. She squeaked slightly when he grabbed her and pulled her even closer. Checking over his shoulders, he glanced around to make sure no one was looking. The coast was clear and he kissed her quickly before jumping back and acting like he was busy eating. Recovering from the shock at the sudden movement, she giggled and leaned against him. He smiled down at her and silently thought of how lucky he was.

The time for rehearsal arrived and Zim and Gaz made their way to the auditorium. Gaz explained over and over that Keef would never be able to steal her away from him and he finally acknowledged that he knew it, but she still sensed a hint of doubt lurking within the Irken. They took their usual seat on the stage, waiting for Mr. Elliot to arrive. Zim laid back and stared up at the lights hanging above the stage while Gaz absentmindedly traced her fingers along his shirt. She recalled the scars that lay beneath and pulled back quickly as if in fear of hurting him. He glanced down at the sudden movement, eyebrow raised.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Just remembered something," she excused herself.

"Like what?"

Right when she opened her mouth to speak, the teacher skipped into the room, as joyful as ever. The group of students had all ready completed many rehearsals and were getting used to the routine. More confidence and less stuttering was now present in the Phantom of the Opera musical. So far, they had memorized nearly a third of the script. Gaz thought ahead to the final performance, growing anxious, yet excited all at once. If it were anything like the final performance of Romeo and Juliet, she knew she was going to enjoy herself.

Everyone whipped out their scripts and awaited further instructions. The past few days, the teacher asked either Keef and Gaz or Gaz and Zim to perform duets to get the hang of it. She silently prayed that he asked for her and Zim to perform today for many reasons. One, she did not need the alien feeling even more jealous than he all ready was and two, because she felt more comfortable with Zim. Whether she would admit it or not, Keef was creepy to her. She just couldn't handle that amount of happiness in one student. The very reason she cringed each time she heard Mr. Elliot laugh.

"Okay! I am going to break you all into groups so that you may practice your lines." Mr. Elliot explained. "A few of you, I will have singing today so be prepared." He walked over to Gaz and Zim. "Gaz, do you think I could have you go onto the stage?"

She nodded, noting that he did not ask Zim to come. _Shoot_, she thought as she saw the teacher approaching Keef. She glanced back at Zim and could see him staring at Keef, but then quickly glanced at her, waved, and returned to looking at his script. She shook her head, taking her spot on the stage along with Keef. The room was soon filled with chatter as people were paired with others. Only Zim was left alone.

"You and Gaz will sing a duet after her and Keef are done, okay, Zim?" Mr. Elliot explained.

"Okay," he replied, not too interested. Though, in reality, the sight of the two so close together was driving him nuts. The song began, their voices blending together perfectly. _Too perfectly_, Zim grunted. He bit his tongue hard when Keef grasped Gaz's hands, but was relieved to see how uncomfortable she was with the action. _At least she is not enjoying it_, he assured himself. _Wait, what am I thinking? Gaz would not leave me for a foolish worm-baby such as Keef. I have nothing to worry about. I am Zim!_ He crossed his arms and smirked.

"I let my fear get the best of me." he announced. "How I could possibly think that…that….th…" He began to stutter as he saw Keef pull her close and embrace her tightly. His right eye began twitching slightly and he growled as he began gnawing on his script. A group of girls passed by at that moment and eyed the alien in confusion before running away in fear. He immediately stopped and appeared calm when Gaz hopped off the stage, running over to him.

"How was it? Was it too bad?" she panted.

"No of course not, Gaz-love. You were perfect," he stated calmly.

Confused by how calm he was, especially since she had just finished singing with Keef, she grabbed his hand and jerked him to his feet.

"Mr. Elliot wants us to try one now."

He was about to follow when he remembered the device.

"Oh, okay. I am just going to go to the restroom first. I will be back soon."

Before she got the chance to say anything, he was gone. She blinked in confusion, but shrugged it off, adding it to Zim's usual unusual behavior. He raced into the bathroom, quickly checking each empty stall, and pulled his PAK off of his back. He reached inside and retrieved the small machine. Holding it up to the light, he grinned wickedly.

"Just wait till Keef sees my performance with this activated." He grinned. "Surely I shall impress Gaz!" He pressed the device onto his PAK and it immediately latched on. He reattached it to his back, clicked the dial into place, and waited. Nothing happened.

"Hmph," he sighed, "I thought I would at least feel different. Perhaps I—" But suddenly, the machine blinked and a shock was sent throughout his PAK and throughout his body. The last thing he remembered was grasping onto the bathroom sink in a vain attempt to hold himself up.

Ten minutes passed and Gaz grew worried. Zim was never gone that long. She searched the auditorium in hopes of finding her brother. She finally spotted him along with Zita. Dib smiled as soon as he saw her, but it quickly faded when he saw something was wrong.

"Could I talk to you, Dib?"

Dib nodded and Zita left.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Zim. He said he was going to go to the bathroom, but that was over ten minutes ago. He is never gone this long."

"Oh gosh." he face-palmed. "Did he try the corn and mayonnaise again? I told him not to—"

"No, Dib. That's the thing. He didn't even touch the skool's food." She shook her head. "Not that I can blame him…" she added.

"Maybe he just got nervous?"

"I don't think so. Would you mind checking on him for me?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Be right back."

"Thanks." She watched her brother exit the room and took a seat on the stage, waiting. Dib pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

"Zim?" He rounded the corner. Gasping, he rushed to the alien who was on the ground, passed out. He shook him gently.

"Zim? Zim!"

At first, he did not respond. Dib shook him even harder and finally, his eyelids began twitching. They fluttered open after a minute and he glanced around the room in confusion.

"Dib?" he groaned.

"What happened?"

Zim stood up.

"I don't remember." He shook his head. "I must have passed out."

Dib shook his head at the obvious bit of information.

"Yeah, I see that, but why?"

"Perhaps my PAK malfunctioned again. Sometimes that happens."

"And you pass out because of that?"

Zim nodded.

"Maybe I should get the teacher…"

"I am sure I am fine." He stepped around Dib. "Now, I must return to Gaz before she gets worried."

Though Dib tried to stop him to ask more questions, Zim raced out of the room. He shrugged his shoulders and followed him back into the auditorium. Gaz spotted him, sighed in relief, and hopped off of the stage, walking over to him with a look of concern crossing her face.

"What happened? Where were you?"

"I passed out," he replied calmly.

"You passed out? Why? Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"I feel fine. I think it was just my PAK acting up. I am sure it is nothing to worry about." He walked passed her, stepped onto the stage, and waited for her. She was concerned, but followed.

"Maybe we should get the nurse to check you out?" she asked.

He was right about to reply when suddenly, he stopped and grew even more confused than before. He glanced around the auditorium and back at Gaz who watched him in concern. It was as if he had forgotten where he was or who he was.

"Zim?" She took a step closer.

The piano began playing and immediately, he straightened up. He faced her and shook his head.

"There is no need for concern, my love. Let us focus on our music." He whispered.

She stared at him in confusion and shock.

"Um, Zim?"

But before she could question him, he began singing

_Go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey. _

Her jaw dropped at the sound of his voice. He sounded so much more confident, so much more professional, and oddly enough, so much more like the Phantom from the real musical.

_You have come here  
>In pursuit of your deepest urge<br>In pursuit of that wish which till now  
>Has been silent<br>Silent. _

He walked behind, in front, and around; circling her, observing her. She watched the passion in his eyes, listened to the power behind his voice, and felt the tenderness of his love.

_I have brought you  
>That our passions may fuse and merge<br>In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
>Completely succumbed to me<br>Now you are here with me  
>No second thoughts<em>

_You've decided  
>Decided.<em>

By now, all eyes were on the pair. All Gaz could do was stare in wonder at the sudden change. His voice was hypnotizing; the look in his eyes was captivating. During the entire song, his eyes remained on hers. He walked closer, forcing her to look up.

_Past the point of no return  
>No backward glances<br>Our games of make-believe are at an end._

Dib stepped to the edge of the stage, also noticing the alien's sudden transformation. He could see Gaz had noticed also.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
>No use resisting<br>Abandon thought and let the dream descend _

He got closer and her heart began to race. Her breath became shallow and rugged as he came closer.

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
>What rich desire unlocks its door<br>What sweet seduction lies before us?_

He came up unexpectedly from behind, pulling her body close to his, and folding his hand around her neck. The other hand remained grasping her hip, holding her close. She gasped, nearly losing her breath at the passionate touch. His lips glided across the soft skin on her neck, sending chills throughout her body. As he sang, she could feel his breath sweep across her skin. She shrank back into his touch, desire and want growing within. Too soon, he released her body, both of his hands running down her arm until finally grasping her hand.

_Past the point of no return  
>The final threshold<br>What warm unspoken secrets  
>Will we learn<br>Beyond the point of no return?_

Nearly in a daze, she watched Zim close his part and eagerly await her voice. His eyes longed for her touch, for the sound of their voices combined. She began singing, watching him the entire time.

_You have brought me  
>To that moment when words run dry<br>To that moment when speech disappears  
>Into silence<br>Silence. _

Zim was very pleased at the sound of her voice, eyeing her in satisfaction. His unwavering gaze made her skin crawl with delight and fright all at once. Each step he took was closer to her.

_I have come here,  
>Hardly knowing the reason why<br>In my mind I've already imagined  
>Our bodies entwining<br>Defenseless and silent,  
>Now I am here with you<br>No second thoughts  
>I've decided<br>Decided._

Mr. Elliot observed the pair in awe. Even he noticed the great difference in Zim's voice. To him, it was as though the Phantom himself was singing for his musical.

_Past the point of no return  
>No going back now<br>Our passion-play has now at last begun._

Zim stared at her hand, his eyes sending her a silent request. She looked down and extended her hand to which he gently took, drawing her closer.

_Past all thought of right or wrong  
>One final question<br>How long should we two wait before we're one? _

He held her in his arms, taking in her scent, and sighing in delight.

_When will the blood begin to race  
>The sleeping bud burst into bloom<br>When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

The time came for their duet and he was completely ready, fervently awaiting the sound of their voices together.

_Past the point of no return  
>The final threshold <em>

He released his grip on her and stepped behind her. Again, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She closed her eyes, her hand absentmindedly reaching up to his face. He purred and moaned at the touch, leaning closer for further pleasure.

_The bridge is crossed  
>So stand and watch it burn<br>We've passed the point of no return…_

The music stopped and the entire room was speechless. Zim ignored their stares, his hand clutching her hand which glided across her stomach and hips. Gaz had never felt that way before. It was as though her spirit had left her body; as though she were floating. The applause started slowly as the students woke from their dazes and grew louder and louder. Zim looked quickly around the room, releasing Gaz, and backing away into the shadows of the stage. Gaz turned, watching him in confusion. Mr. Elliot walked up then, smiling and completely awestruck.

"Gaz…Zim… That was wonderful! I have never heard such an amazing performance before!" he commented.

In the shadows, Gaz could see Zim turning his face away from the crowd and facing the darkness that was create by the stage's curtains.

**A/N**

***sigh* That is so sweet… oh, whoops . . ahem. Anyways! I hope you liked it! Chapter 6 will be up soon! And I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers and fans! You guys are awesome and without you, these stories would mean nothing. Keep up the good work :D!**


	6. The Uncontrolled Change

**A/N**

**Quick heads-up: I apologize if this chapter is not as good as the others; I just had a really hard time concentrating today. Hopefully, I can make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Again, sorry and I hope you can still enjoy it. **

Gaz waited by Zim's front door, counting down the minutes she had wasted standing there. She sighed and leaned towards the door.

"Come, on Zim! We are going to be late for skool."

Inside, Zim stood in front of a mirror, staring at his reflection.

"A mask to hide this abhorrent face; a mask to hide this horrid sight," he sang lowly to himself as he inserted his contacts. He gripped his wig and combed his fingers through the false hair before sliding his antennas back and placing it on his head. He casually greeted Gir who was still confused by his master's odd behavior and opened the front door. Gaz turned to say something, but stopped at the sight of the alien's dreamy state.

"Zim?"  
>H stared at her as if she were an angel, a masterpiece. He took her hand and led her to the sidewalk.<p>

"Such beauty…" he purred.

"Um, thanks?" She was not sure how she was to reply. Ever since he had passed out in the bathroom on that day of rehearsal, he had been acting oddly. It was as if he had forgotten he was out of rehearsal and simply chose to continue acting like the Phantom. Many times she had caught him humming to himself while he admired her from afar. His unusual behavior began to make her uncomfortable. She looked over his appearance to see if there was anything that would give her a clue to his sudden change, but saw nothing. At least, until her eyes fell upon the strange device attached to his PAK.

"Zim?"

"Yes, my love?"

She shook her head and pointed.

"What is that?"

He glanced down at his back and frowned.

"Perhaps it will make me everything you need me to be."

"What?"

He pointed ahead and she realized they had arrived at skool. He walked ahead and left Gaz to question what he meant. Dib was waiting right around the corner, jumping out in an attempt to scare Zim. Zim remained emotionless. He eyed him in uncertainly as he stepped around and walked to his locker. Dib raised an eyebrow at the alien while Gaz walked up from behind.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know. He's been acting this way since that day he passed out in the bathroom," she sighed. Her head snapped up the moment she heard a sound from down the hallway. She ran over when she saw a bully grab Zim and throw him against his locker.

"I heard you've become a singer, you green freak," the bully spat. Though, he faltered when he saw Zim smirking evilly. Zim reached his arm around to his PAK and began pulling something out. When the bully saw this, he slammed him even harder against the lockers. Zim continued smirking, but suddenly stopped as he heard a click. The impact had caused the dial on his device to switch off. Zim eyes slid shut and he seemed to faint for a moment in the bully's grasp. The bully stared, completely baffled, at the limp Irken. Zim woke a few seconds later and glanced around at his current situation. He then glared up at the bully and grabbed his wrists harshly. Twisting it, the bully howled in pain and released Zim. Zim shoved him back and stared at him.

"How dare you attack the mighty Zim!" he hollered.

Gaz watched the entire scene unfold before her. He had seemingly changed back to his old self in a matter of seconds. _What is going on_, she thought.

The bully had disappeared from sight, the crowd that had gathered finally scattered, and Gaz remained still. Zim did not realize Gaz was right behind him and continued with his business. Gaz walked up slowly, the scene she had saw staining her mind. Her heart raced as she realized that the item Zim had come close to retrieving from his PAK to use on the bully was a noose.

"This doesn't make any sense, Gaz. He had a noose in his PAK and was going to use it on the bully?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Dib. I don't know what is going on with him, but I think it has something to do with that device on his PAK."

Dib and his sister sat in the empty library during lunch, discussing what had happened earlier that day. Reviewing his behavior, Gaz knew she had to talk to someone and the only one she knew of was Dib.

"What device?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not sure what it does. But right before he blacked out that day, he was fine. After that though, he completely changed. When we sang our duet, it was like I was singing with… with…" But she could not bring herself to say the Phantom. She knew she would sound completely ridiculous. "I just want Zim back. Ever since he got jealous of Keef, he has changed into a completely different person."

"He was jealous?"

"Yeah. He kept saying that Keef was everything I need him to be because he was human. I told him it didn't matter, but he still thought it did."

"And you said that machine was making him act like a completely different person, right?"

She nodded, unsure of where he was going. "Yeah?" She shrugged. "But what does that have to do with—" Then she realized. Maybe Zim was trying to change himself. Maybe he was trying to act like the Phantom. But perhaps, he had gone a little too far.

"I have to go," she quickly said before leaving.

She raced into the lunch room, but he was not there. Gaz searched the entire cafeteria and walked up to Zita.

"Zita. Have you seen Zim?"

"I think he went to the bathroom," she pointed.

"Thanks." Gaz snuck out and walked up to the restrooms. Inside, Zim stared at the mirror.

"What has happened to me?" He took out a contact, observing his real eyes. "I appear normal, but my behavior is far from normal. I can't even seem to remember much. It all comes in a blur." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Maybe it is this device?" He glared at the machine which remained lifeless on his PAK. He had left the machine off since it had been forcedly turned off by the impact of the bully's assault and realized something was wrong. "That's it." He decided. "I will not use it anymore. Gaz loves me for me. I need to stop trying to act like this Phantom just to impress her. Besides," he walked towards the bathroom door, "she all ready told me Keef could never take my place."

Gaz saw the door open and smiled when she saw Zim. Zim jumped and began to stutter.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "you didn't hear any of that, did you?"

She smiled and embraced him tightly.

"What's been going on, Zim?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It is nothing, Gaz. I am just letting my feelings get in the way. But I promise it will never happen again."

He returned the embrace and began walking back to the cafeteria.

"Oh, wait. I'll be right back. Meet you there?" she asked.

He nodded and she left for her locker. He waited outside the lunch room for her, but when she did not return, he soon grew bored. His mind began to wander and he thought of the device.

"Maybe I should store it in my locker until I get back to the base and deactivate it…" he concluded. He began heading towards his own locker, which happened to be near Gaz's. He casually walked by, but stopped. Right by her locker, Gaz was busy talking with Keef. And she was laughing. Zim knew it was hard to get Gaz to laugh. His eyes widened and he felt as though his insides were turning inside out. He had felt that way once before and he knew what the feeling was. He had felt it when the Tallest had told him he was a defect; the feeling that he had felt that day was betrayal. He knew that was the feeling he was experiencing as he remained still in the hallway watching Gaz. Her smile was beautiful, but it hurt to know that the smile was for someone else.

Emotions were uncommon and forbidden among the Irken race. His PAK could not handle the rush of the unexpected feelings and began to malfunction. He did not notice as it began sparking and the device attached to it clicked on. All he knew was the deep hate he was feeling as he glared wickedly at Keef.

"Perhaps I need to rid this planet of that fool. Then Gaz will be mine…" He hissed as he backed away into the shadows.

**A/N**

**I know it was short, but hopefully it was still good. I appreciate your feedback and reviews. Chapter 7 will be up shortly.**


	7. The Noose of Reality

**A/N**

**WOW! Okay, I am not bragging, but I have a feeling you will love this chapter. I usually try to type more of an author's note, but I don't want to hold you back from reading it. Enjoy and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! **

"Keef, I really need to get back to lunch," Gaz pointed in the direction she was assuming was the cafeteria. Still, Keef persisted and begged her to stay. She had told Zim she would be right back, but Keef stopped her when she had arrived at her locker and had been talking since.

"Oh, just one more minute! I wanted to ask you something." he begged.

She sighed.

"This has to be the absolute last thing. Zim will be wondering where I went." Little did she know, Zim was watching from behind. He had heard their entire conversation and was about to hear the question Keef would ask and would regret. He sneered at the squeaky-voiced student.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow night?"

"Hang out? Tomorrow?" she nearly choked on the words. It was a big step in Gaz's life to audition for Romeo and Juliet, even though she was forced, and then try out for The Phantom of the Opera, but this was just pushing it. No matter how much she had changed over the past few months, she still was not a social person. The only people she could stand talking too was Zim, Dib, and occasionally Zita. Even she and her father had grown quite close since the final performance of Romeo and Juliet. True, he was still very busy, but he did make it a point to come home more often and have heart-to-heart talks with his children. But when Keef asked to hang out, she just couldn't imagine spending an evening with the kid. And she highly doubted Zim would agree with the idea. As a matter of fact, he would probably murder Keef just for asking. She began shaking her head no, but he fell to his knees, pleading.

"Oh, please Gaz. I know! We can stay after-skool and practice our lines together!"

Her eye twitched at the thought of being alone in the skool with Keef, singing and practicing her lines with him. She was about to refuse when she thought back to what her father had said the other day. He said he was beginning to get worried because even though she had tried out for Romeo and Juliet like he had asked, she still did not make many friends, besides Zim, and he was concerned for her social life. She still laughed at the thought of Gaz Membrane having a 'social life'. _At least I can say I am trying if I agree to hang out with him_, she thought. She peered down at the pitiful sight of Keef on his knees, begging.

"I guess," she sighed, "it wouldn't hurt to hang out one night…"

"Yes!" he squealed.

"But only one night. We cannot do anything like this ever again, okay?"

He nodded excitedly.

"Of course! I understand!"

Zim had been watching from the corner of a turn in the hallway and growled silently to himself.

"So, he thinks he will impress my Gaz tomorrow night, eh?" he whispered. "Hmph, I hope he does not think he will be alone," he hissed, "because that is certainly not going to be the case." He backed away, taking in the sight of his prey, and turned to leave for the cafeteria.

Keef was hopping up and down until Gaz had had enough and told him she was going to lunch. He nodded, she walked away casually, and sighed in relief and worry.

"What would Zim think about that?" she huffed. "Maybe I shouldn't tell him. After all, he has enough to worry about. It will probably just make the situation worse if I tell him I am going to be hanging out with Keef." She rounded the corner and pushed the cafeteria doors open. She saw Zim seated at the table he had been at the other day; the one he had recently began sitting at. He smiled up at her as she took her seat next to him.

"I was afraid you had forgotten me," he purred.

"Sorry. I had to get something out of my locker," she replied, half in a daze.

"What was it?"  
>"What?"<p>

"You said you had to retrieve something from your locker. What was it?"

_Great, I didn't think he would ask_, she thought to herself. Her mind frantically searched for an idea.

"I was just making sure I hadn't forgotten a book in one of my classes."

"Ah, I see." He inched towards her, staring directly into her eyes. His gaze made her restless, causing her to squirm beneath it. Zim paid no attention to her discomfort. "May I come over tonight, Gaz?"

"To my house?"

He nodded.

_Dib always goes out on Thursday nights to spend the night in the forest in search of Bigfoot and Dad won't be home tonight, so I guess it should be okay_, she thought. _Oh, Dib you are such a nerd…_

"Okay."

"Does eight o'clock sound good?"

"Sure."

He stood to leave.

"I shall see you then tonight, my love."

"Wait. Where are you going?"

He smirked and pointed up. Right when he did, the bell rang and she could see the students around her getting up to leave for their next class. When she turned back, Zim was gone.

She shook her head.

"How does he always seem to vanish without a trace like a ghost or a…"

_A phantom…_

Gaz was up in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. She glanced at the mirror, quickly combing her fingers through her hair, and trotted down the stairs. Just as expected, Zim stood waiting when she opened the door. He beamed at the sight of Gaz.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks," she laughed.

She stepped to the side to allow him in and closed the door behind him. Turning on the TV, she took a seat on the couch, waiting for him to join her. Instead of sitting though, he peered down at her and a smirk crept across his face. She sat in silence for a moment before raising her eyebrows quizzically.

"What?"

His hand reached around to his PAK and he began pulling something out. She immediately panicked, remembering the noose and began to inch back further into the couch. Instead of the rope though, he pulled out a delicate crimson rose. A single strip of black velvet ribbon was tied to the stem.

"A single red rose symbolizes beauty, desire, passion, respect, and romance," he explained while stepping closer to her. She looked up to him, watching his hand raise up to offer her the flower. "Each of these, I feel for you," he whispered. His hand lingered in the air, waiting for her to retrieve it. When she reached to take it, he pulled it back slightly. "Accept it only if you feel the same, my dear." He stared intensively at her, his eyes burning straight through her. She did not hesitate as she grasped the flower gently.

"Very good." He said in a near whisper. Before she realized what was happening, he wrapped a claw behind her neck, pulling her face close to his and kissed her deeply. She had not expected it and she certainly did not expect it when he gently pushed her down onto the couch. Now on her back, she watched as he crawled atop of her and continued kissing her. He released her and turned her head to the side. His fingers worked at her hair, moving it out of the way and pushed his mouth to her neck. He began lightly grazing the skin of her neck with his mouth, his lips gliding across smoothly. Soon, he grew bolder, his tongue now slithering across. She gasped at the passionate touch and received a growl of pleasure from the Irken.

"You said you were mine. I said I was yours. Prove to me you meant that…" His whispers were harsh, yet gentle, desire and pleasure staining his voice. She faced him once again and kissed him lightly on the lips. It grew deeper as the minutes melted away. His hand ran down her stomach, to her hips, and landed on her leg. Her heart pounded with every touch, wanting more but fearing that they would go too far. Luckily, he knew her silent wishes and remained where he was currently at. The pair pulled back, gasping and sucking in the much-need air. He stared down at her and wrapped a hand around and beneath her waist, tugging her closer. Even though her hands were shaky, they managed to find their way and lightly stroke his flushed face. He moved his face to her neck once more and she could feel her heart beat speeding up drastically.

"Do not fear me, Gaz. I respect your wishes," he whispered. He pulled back and she found herself immediately missing his close presence. He took a seat beside her while she remained laying down.

"Rest. I will remain by your side for as long as I may." He gently caressed her face. She knew he was referring to leaving because of Dib and nodded hazily. Minutes passed and soon her eyelids grew heavy. She struggled to keep them open, but gladly welcomed the sleep. Zim looked down at her and stroked her one last time.

"Sleep, my Angel of Music. Do not fight it for tomorrow, I shall prove my love," she heard him say but soon, her surroundings fell into blackness and she drifted out of reality.

Next thing she knew, she was waking in her bed from the sound of her alarm clock. Turning it off, she gazed around at the room confusedly, trying to recall the night's events. It all came back to her; she smiled and laid back onto her pillow as she remembered her Irken lover and their night.

"I can't believe he even remembered to turn my alarm clock on for skool," she chuckled. Then, she remembered what she was to be doing later that day and who she was supposed to be doing it with. After their night together last night, she knew for sure she could not tell Zim that she was to hang out with Keef. She shook her head free of the worries, slipping out of her pajamas and into her clothes. Skipping down the stairs, the smell of pancakes lingered throughout the house and she was greeted by Dib in the kitchen

"Morning," he chirped.

She glanced at the tower of pancakes, the pitcher of freshly-squeezed orange juice, and the bowl of fresh fruit.

"What's all of this for?" she pointed.

The toaster dinged and he grabbed the toast out, buttering them and laying them on a plate at the table.

"I finally got a picture of Bigfoot!" he grinned, "It may be a bit blurry, but it's still evidence, none the less."

She laughed at her brother's excitement and took a seat.

"Well, if it means all of this, I won't complain," she said, taking a bite of toast.

He sat opposite of her and stabbed his fork into his pancake.

"So how is everything going with Zim?"

She gasped and choked on her food, coughing and reaching for her drink. Dib watched in confusion as she cleared her throat and looked up.

"Um, good? W-What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"You told me he had been acting differently lately, remember?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay," she sighed in relief, "_that_. He is doing better, I think." She thought he had been referring to their moment in the living room. The red in her cheeks deepened, forcing her to stare down at the table.

"You think?"

"He is still talking differently and acting oddly, but it isn't as bad."

"Well that's good. Hopefully you can figure out what's been going on."

"Yeah, hopefully."

Ten minutes later, Dib grabbed for his car keys.

"You want a ride?"

"Sure. It's better than taking the bus," she sneered at the thought of the nasty form of transportation.

He glanced at his watch.

"Oh! We'd better go now. We're almost out of time."

She sighed and shook her head. _Out of time for what? For skool or something else_, she thought worriedly as she closed the door behind her.

Unlike other skool days, Gaz dreaded the fact that it seemed to pass by too quickly. She was really dreading having to hang out with Keef, all ready regretting the fact that she had agreed to do it.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" she suggested to herself, "Hmph, yeah right."

The only thing that was making her somewhat happy was that, instead of going to music class, all of the students involved in the Phantom of the Opera were supposed to skip and go to the auditorium. She made her way through the halls and was among the first to arrive. She took her usual seat at the edge of the stage, her legs dangling in boredom. Mr. Elliot arrived and Zim followed shortly after. He took his place by Gaz's side, his eyes seemingly scanning the area constantly. She had a feeling it was because of Keef and soon her suspicions were proved when the hyper kid arrived and his eyes remained on him until he took his seat in the corner. Mr. Elliot waited for everyone to come before he began.

"I know you guys usually do not come together until after skool, but I had a feeling you would all like to know that our costumes for the musical have arrived!" The curtains of the stage were drawn, revealing many stacks of boxes, each labeled to the correct role. The students jumped onto the stage and Gaz and Zim watched from a safe distance in horror as students fought over the boxes. Growls, hisses, screams, and the occasional goat call could be heard coming from the auditorium for the next few minutes. When it was safe to approach, Zim and Gaz went to their designated box and pulled out their costumes. They each had a separate box made out specifically to them. Mr. Elliot walked up from behind and explained.

"Christine and The Phantom will have many wardrobe changes throughout the musical. Mostly, your costumes will consist of the mask and cape," he said, looking at Zim, "but you will change the other pieces of clothing frequently. And you," he directed his attention to Gaz, "you will change into a different dress for nearly every scene."

She nearly gagged at the thought. She could handle being forced to audition for Romeo and Juliet, falling in love with an alien, even possibly handle the thought of spending a few hours with Keef (_possibly_, she emphasized in her mind,), but she was still adjusting to the fact that she had to wear many dresses in the musical. When the teacher left, Gaz walked beside Zim. He pulled out a black cape and white mask. He put it on awkwardly, looking himself over.

"It suits you," she giggled. She turned to grab a dress and missed when he said, "A little too well…"

Gaz sighed as the final bell rang. She could all ready hear Keef's overjoyed laughter. She closed her locker and headed back to the auditorium where she was to meet him. On her way, Zim happened to pass by. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to stay after skool. Going to work on some stuff for the musical." It was not a complete lie; she and Keef were going to practice their lines and songs together.

He nodded.

"Be careful," he sighed.

She pulled back and raised and eyebrow, smiling.

"What could possibly happen?"

She had expected his usual Zim-like remark, but instead he stared down at her, grasping her hand and pulling back.

"Many things." He released her hand and walked away. She was confused by his vague reply but did not have time to question it as she opened the doors to the auditorium and was greeted by an ecstatic Keef.

"Gaz! You came!" he hollered. Even though he was over a hundred feet away, she was still forced to cover her ears.

"So I did," she tried to smile, but failed as her hand clung to her ringing ear. He pulled out his costume and leaped over to her.

"Isn't it great that our costumes arrived? Now we can practice and dress up like them!" he squealed.

"You want to practice in costume?"

He nodded.

"Okay," she sighed, pulling her costumes out of her backpack, "I guess we can. I'll be right back. I have to change." She walked up the stage steps, found a room in the back, and locked the door. Taking off her clothes and slipping into one of the dresses, she examined herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. The torso of the dress was black with a white lace trimming at the top. A golden skirt hung to the ground and shimmered in the light.

"Not bad," she absentmindedly commented on her appearance. She returned and Keef went back to grinning right away.

"Wow, Gaz. You look beautiful!"

"Thanks." Though, her attention was elsewhere as she thought she saw something or someone move out of the corner of her eye.

Hours passed and night soon fell. To top it off, it began raining, the thunder clapping loudly outside. They had completely gone through the scripts at least a dozen times; she lost count after seventeen rounds. She was wondering if the kid ever got tired, but Keef being the high-energy, annoying kid he was, it was highly doubtful.

"Want to try something else?" she suggested. She hoped he would get the hint that she was getting sick of rehearsing, but he completely missed it.

"Sure! I know. Let's try our duet!" He raced over to the new stereo that had been recently added for the musical and flipped through the songs.

"Not exactly what I meant," she sighed. As he walked up beside her, a bolt of lightening struck and she could have sworn she saw the shadow of someone flash on the wall. Only, it wasn't human. She realized it was far from it as the shadow had consisted of the outline of an odd being and something similar to spider legs protruded from the sides. Keef did not notice and began singing.

_No more talk of darkness  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you<em>

He stepped closer and grabbed her hand. She jumped and looked down.

"The script says I am supposed to hold your hand," he whispered during a pause in lyrics. She nodded fearfully and looked around. Suddenly, she did not feel that she and Keef were the only ones in the skool.

_Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you, beside you  
>To guard you and to guide you<em>

She felt uneasy as he sang. Like moss growing slowly, uneasily across a tree, a shadow seemed to creep across the room and suffocate it. When she began singing, her voice cracked slightly in the beginning, but she quickly cleared her throat and continued.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summer time<br>Say you need me with you now and always  
>Promise me that all you say is true<br>That's all I ask of you_

As she was singing those lyrics, she heard a low growl echo through the room. _Why does Keef not seem to hear any of this, _ she questioned frantically. Much to her dismay, Keef continued.

_Let me be your shelter  
>Let me be your light<br>You're safe, no one will find you  
>Your fears are far behind you<em>

At the realization of what he had sang to Gaz, a loud hiss filled the room. Gaz knew for certain they were not alone and quickly interrupted Keef.

"Why are you stopping, Gaz?"

"Listen, I think we should skip this song, okay?"

"Why?"

She glanced around the room, the rain growing louder and pounding in her head.

"I-I want to try 'Why have you brought me here'," she exclaimed abruptly. In the musical, after Raoul and Christine fall in love, the Phantom grows angry and murders someone. She fears that he will kill Raoul and brings him to the roof of the opera house to avoid the Phantom's anger. While on their way there, Raoul questions Christine, asking why she is taking him away from everyone else. Gaz had a feeling that Zim had finally grown angry enough to do something to Keef and got the idea of doing the same thing as the Christine in the musical did. She decided it would be better to take him somewhere safer. Keef thought a moment and shrugged.

"Okay. I don't mind."

She nodded, grabbed his hand, and led him out of the auditorium. At that exact moment, the stereo changed songs and landed on the correct music for the song they were about to sing. She had a distinct feeling Zim had planned that. They ran through the darkened halls, Gaz watching over their shoulders, and Keef began singing.

_Why have you brought me here?_

She jumped when a clap of thunder revealed razor sharp teeth smiling evilly from the shadows, but continued none the less.

_Can't go back there!_

Keef was unaware that they were being followed and went on singing.

_We must return!_

She faced him, practically running backwards. She gripped his hands as if trying to convince him that their lyrics were no longer that of the play.

_He'll kill you!  
>His eyes will find us there!<em>

He shook his head, still in part.

_Christine, don't say that._

She heard the soft clicking of metallic legs tapping against the lockers and the ceiling. Her heart raced wildly and she found it difficult to swallow as her mouth grew dry.

_Those eyes that burn!_

Keef was amazed at how in-character she was acting. Little did he know, her fear was real.

_Don't even think it!_

She glanced behind her and saw the edge of a black wig. Though, her heart nearly stopped when she saw the edge of a mask and the outline of a black cape flaring from behind too.

_And if he has to kill a thousand men_

Keef looked behind his shoulder also, but did not see anything and went on.

_Forget this waking nightmare..._

She turned a corner, but accidentally led the pair down a hall that was pitch black. Her lower lip began to tremble and she glanced around quickly, hoping to catch sight of Zim before he arrived. But she was not aware that he was all ready ahead of them, waiting for them…

_The Phantom of the Opera will kill..._

A strip of thunder lit the sky and she jumped back, screaming, at the sight of a noose dangling loosely from the ceiling. Keef glanced around, growing aware that it was possible they were no longer acting.

_This phantom is a fable  
>Believe me<em>

Though, when he sang those lyrics, even he sounded uncertain. Gaz backed away into the corner, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest and the room began to spin. The adrenaline and fear caught up with her as her eyes glanced around the dark hallway and fell upon the noose.

"...and kill again…" she whispered the last lyrics. She could hear the faint melody of the music floating in the air which only added to her fear. _It is as though we are being chased by the real Phantom_, her mind whimpered. Besides the music, the only sound in the skool was that of the rain, her frantic panting, and their heart beats. Keef backed against the wall.

"W…What's going on, Gaz?" he whimpered.

She began shaking her head, but jumped back when she heard Keef yelp. She looked over in time to see a shadow pounce on him, shoving him to the ground. A black cape flared outwards and again she caught a glimpse of the white mask. A black, leather glove reached around and grabbed a noose out of nowhere. She gasped and grabbed the hand.

"Zim! No!" she shrieked.

At the sound of her voice, he quickly faced her, the thunder illuminating his face and revealing the Irken. It was certainly Zim, but instead of his usual appearance, he was wearing the cape from the musical and half of his face was covered by a white mask. She glanced down, discovering that Keef had passed out with fright. Walking over slowly, she reached for his hand, his claw gripping a fresh noose. He remained frozen, seemingly unaware of where he was or what he was about to do.

"Zim…" she shook her head, "This isn't you. You are not a killer. Please, give me the rope." Her voice began cracking slightly as she tried to push her fear aside. He glanced down, staring at the weapon. She could see he was returning to his old self enough to realize that he was not behaving like himself. She grasped the rope, yet his eyes seemed to flicker and he glanced quickly up at her. Her eyes widened and she tried to back away, but he stood and rushed towards her, pinning her against the wall. She struggled in fear that the device had completely taken over, but he brought a claw up to her face, gently caressing her cheek.

"G…Gaz….?" he choked out. Her entire body shook uncontrollably at that point, not knowing whether or not he was in control of his actions. He squinted and groaned, crouching over and shaking his head.

"This isn't me. This isn't me," he repeated over and over. "Help me, Gaz," he whimpered, looking up at her helplessly. She reached for the dial to which he stiffened. After a moment, he relaxed, allowing her to proceed. She gripped the dial and gave it a twist. Zim fell limp to the ground, but she managed to grab on to him enough to hold him off of the ground. A few minutes later, she could see him returning as he scratched at the floor and lockers, searching for something to hold on too. She gave him her hand and he looked up at her.

"Gaz?"

She nodded, tears threatening to spill.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered.

She shook her head and embraced him tightly.

"Don't be. This is all my fault. I should have told you I was going to be with him, but I swear, nothing happ—" He quickly interrupted her by pressing him lips to hers. He pulled back and smiled at her. She sadly laughed and pointed at him. "You don't look too bad in a cape and mask," she teased. He eyed her and smirked. "And you don't look too bad in a dress." They stared at each other a moment longer, still accepting the fact that what had happened really did happen. They stood and grabbed Keef, ready to drag him to the Voot Cruiser and bring him home. Before they left though, Zim gave one last look at the noose that hung limply from the ceiling.

"I really am a monster…" he whispered, turning his face away in shame.

**A/N**

**I know I all ready said it, but I really liked this chapter. I love how it had romance, drama, jealousy, sadness, and humor all in one. I hope you guys liked it and remember to review! Oh, and I highly recommend looking up the songs mentioned in this so that you know what was going on. Chapter 8 will be up soon!**


	8. Unknown Pain

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry! I know I have not updated in two days, but I have been busy with something else. I am trying to learn to draw good enough so that I can draw some of the scenes from my stories. I thought you might like that. So here is a quick update. I know it is not as long as the others ones, but hopefully the last chapter makes up for it ;). I actually really loved that one, if I may say so myself XD. Plus, this chapter has a lot of Zagr comfort/love moments ^-^. Enjoy and Review!**

They dropped Keef off at his house, telling his parents that he had fallen asleep at skool after a long evening of rehearsal. He had woken up right before they left but luckily, had forgotten everything that had happened. Zim drove to Gaz's house, their entire ride driven in silence. Gaz stared out the window as she counted the streets left before they arrived. When they did, Zim moved his hand over a button to open to top for her to get out, but she quickly grabbed his hand. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm not ready to go home yet. I want to talk to you."

"But, Gaz—"

"Take me to the hill," she interrupted.

He stopped to think for a moment and realized what she was referring to right away. During Romeo and Juliet, the pair had grown very close. So close that on the night Zim invited her to take a ride with him, they ended up on a hill that overlooked the city. There, they shared their first kiss. Zim nodded and directed the Voot Cruiser to their spot. As they drove, Gaz could not help but remember what had happened. The way he had jumped Keef, the way he grasped that noose, the way he had looked at her; every single moment stained her mind. They finally arrived, Gaz sighed, and turned to face him. He continued staring straight ahead, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Zim…" She placed her hand on his arm. He glanced pitifully down at the touch, yearning for her, yet hating the fact that what had just happened had really happened. He had come so close to hurting Keef, possibly even killing him. After the scene Gaz had witnessed, he knew she would never look at him the same. Still, her hand remained.

"I did not mean for it to lead to that," he mumbled.

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm not mad. I know you were just trying to keep Keef away from me. But, Zim," she waited for him to face her, "you don't have to worry about anyone stealing me away from you. That last time we were here, the night we had our first kiss, we made a promise to each other. Don't you remember?"

He nodded meekly.

"When I said I was yours, I meant it. And when you said you were mine, I know you meant it too. That means you never have to worry about Keef or anyone taking me away."

He faced her completely at that. He shook his head over and over as if refusing to believe it.

"Zim?"

He continued to shake his head, staring down at the seating of the Cruiser. When he glanced up, she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. A gasp nearly escaped her lips at the sight of the miserable Irken. He gritted his teeth, angry with himself and also at the burning sensation that stung his skin at the contact with the tears.

"All of my life," he muttered, "I have lived a lie and lived with betrayal. My leaders, the ones I have served since birth and sought to impress, sent me to a foreign planet to let me die. I have lived on this planet in complete solitude since I have arrived. I did not mind at first; I was sent here to destroy your race!" His eyebrows furrowed with anger. "But then, I was forced to audition for that play and I actually got to know you." He looked up at her. "You, the one who was always rejected by her own kind because she was different. The one who was supposedly 'cold and unsocial'. And yet, you were the most accepting of them all…"

She could see the confusion gathering in his eyes. He no longer knew what to do with himself, with his life. Everything he had worked for was in vain. Without his mission and the loss of what he had believed was his real life, he had lost his purpose. He no longer wanted a reason as to why the Tallest had betrayed him; he simply wanted the pain to end, a reason to continue living. She could see long hidden pain coming together and spilling out with each tear, each word that slipped from his grasp. Whether he would admit it or not, Zim was crushed by his loss. She opened her mouth to speak, but he was not finished.

"My time with you was breathtaking. I had never known love before; my planet had forbid it long ago. The night I finally told my leaders of you, they wanted me to use you and make you my slave. But I couldn't. I refused and they told me I was a defect and a failure. I gave up everything for you and suddenly, Keef came into our lives." He sneered at the name. "I saw him as a threat. I had nothing left but you, Gaz. When he came, I feared that he would take you away and I would be left with nothing. I knew you did not have feelings for him, but I was afraid that there may have been temptations. I created this device to impress you by being the best I could in the musical, but like everything else, it failed." He ripped the device from his PAK. It sparked and sputtered until the lights finally died down. He threw it behind his back, releasing the reminder of his failure. "When the Tallest had told me the truth, it was unbearable. But then, a greater pain came. Yes, their news hurt, but it couldn't compare to the pain I felt that day I heard you singing with Keef. Every single word, every lyric sang was like a reminder; a reminder that I am not of this world. I am not of this world and I have no home. And it also proved to me that I cannot be everything you need me to be. Without you, I am nothing." He took her hand, now heartbroken more than anything "So please, Gaz, I wish to ask of you one thing and one thing only." His eyes looked into hers, pleading, begging.

She nodded timidly, heartbroken at the pain he had felt. _Why did I not notice any of this?_ She thought to herself. _How could I have ignored him when he has always been there for me?_ He sighed and she could see he was afraid to continue.

"Just love me, Gaz… Please, love me…" He shuttered as even more tears came and burned his flesh. He groaned in pain; the pain caused by his tears and by his past. She grabbed his face and lifted it until he was looking at her. She quickly wiped the tears away while tears fell from her own eyes.

"I love you, Zim. I do. I really do love you," she whimpered as she desperately worked at the evident pain the alien had experienced completely alone. His pain killed her. It killed her to know that he had suffered alone for so long and she did not even notice.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

He abruptly faced her, his eyes questioning her.

"Why? Why are you sorry? I have caused all of this. It is my fault. I was the failure. I—" She interrupted him by pressing her lips to his. Her tears rolled onto his face, fresh smoke rising into the air. She brought a hand up to wipe it away, but he clutched her hand and pulled away.

"Don't"

"But it's hurting you."

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. When you feel pain, so do I. Let it show that that is the way it shall always be." He went back to kissing her and ignored the discomfort. That night, they released their pains, every wrong doing anyone had ever caused them and focused on each other. They knew that the feeling they felt when in each other's arms was irreplaceable and planned to savor every minute of it.

**A/N**

**Poor Zim…**

**I know I have said that a dozen times, but I kind of have a reason for that lol. In Zimeo and Gaziet, the story mainly focused on Gaz and her troubles. So I decided for this one, I would have it focus on Zim. Well, now that my explanation is out of the way (^-^), I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 9 will be up soon!**


	9. Dinner with the Parental Unit

**A/N**

**Hiya! I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while and I usually don't do that. But, if you didn't read this earlier, I have a reason for that! I have been busy practicing my drawing. I hope to be able to draw some important scenes from my stories. I thought you may like that ^-^. So thanks for your understanding. You guys rock and are the most awesome fans ever :D!**

A few more weeks passed and the final performance of the musical was drawing closer. Everything was going according to plan until one morning in the Membrane household. It had started out as a usual day for Gaz: wake up, crush the alarm clock, get up after sleeping in ten more minutes, slip on skool clothes, and head downstairs for breakfast. But that is where the trouble began. Gaz skipped down the stairs, expecting to see only her brother at the table. Instead, she saw her dad. Without warning, there he was, sitting at the table and waiting for his daughter. She could tell he was up to something by the odd way he was smiling. Still, she took a hesitant seat and spooned up her cereal.

"Good morning, Gaz!"

She looked up questionably at her dad and half-smiled.

"Morning."

"How has your life been?" he inched forward in his seat at the question. Ever since Romeo and Juliet, her father made it a point to be more involved in his children's lives. After Gaz blew up unexpectedly and yelled at him, telling him how much he had failed at being there for them, he stayed home more often and tried to have heart-to-heart conversations with them. Though, at times, he was at a loss as to how to start a conversation. This time being one of those times. So Gaz simply went along with it, shrugging dully.

"Okay. Busy with the musical and Zim."

"Oh, really?" he asked suggestively.

She blushed immediately, glaring at the table. She all ready knew where their conversation was headed. Just as she had thought, the professor continued.

"So…I have been hearing an awful lot about this Zim. He someone special?"

"Um…" she shrugged, clearly embarrassed, "well, yeah. We've grown pretty close since Romeo and Juliet. We're um…" She felt her entire face redden at the thought of calling Zim her boyfriend. Even if the entire skool had seen her kiss him before, she still could not manage to tell her dad that they were dating. It was so unlike Gaz; plus, even though they had grown close, she was still getting used to the luxury of spending time with her dad and talking to him. Without her finishing her sentence, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh!" he smiled and raised his eyebrows in excitement. "I see! Is he the one who got the part as Romeo and the Phantom?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Well, it sounds like you two are very happy together."

"We are. He's really nice. I think you would like him," she tried to open up more, but that was her mistake.

"That's a great idea, Gaz! I should meet him!"

"Wait, but I—"

"You should invite him over for dinner!"

"But, dad, I wasn't saying—"

"Tomorrow!"

She choked on her spoon and gaped in horror.

"You want Zim to come over for dinner tomorrow?" she nearly hollered.

He nodded excitedly.

"This would be a great opportunity to meet this young man. Tell him to come over tomorrow at six o'clock!"

"Okay, dad…" But all Gaz could think of is how the 'young man' would react.

"Meet your parental unit? Tomorrow?"

She nodded, covering her ears at his high volume, but he either did not notice or did not care.

But Gaz, I do not do this dining or meeting or acceptance ritual you call dinner at your parent's house!"

She waved her hands slowly, trying in vain to shush him.

"It's just for one evening. And I am just as freaked out as you are."

He shook his head.

"What do I do? What do I say? What should I wear?" With each question, his voice grew louder and louder until everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him questionably. Gaz ignored them and went back to the Irken who was currently freaking out.

"Just make simple, polite conversation with him, eat the food and compliment his cooking—"

"I do not even eat Earth food!" he interrupted.

"Shoot, I forgot about that…" her shoulders slumped. "Don't worry. We will figure out something. For now, just prepare to come over to my house tomorrow night at six o'clock, okay?"

He nodded, but she could see the evident fear on his face.

Gaz ran her hand over her skirt, smoothing the creases and nervously picking at the rest of her outfit. She was worried that her father would not accept Zim. What would happen then? They had been through so much together and she could not imagine losing him. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and rushed downstairs to wait. Luckily, she arrived right on time as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she told her dad before he could even think to open the door. Dib eyed his sister in confusion, not used to her nervous behavior, and took a seat at the table. Gaz opened the door, expecting Zim, but when she saw him, her mouth dropped to the ground and her eyes opened in awe. He wore a sleek suit similar to that of a tuxedo, his body lean and his shape perfectly outlined. He eyed her in confusion at her stunned attitude.

"Um…Gaz?"

She snapped out of it, blushing madly.

"Sorry," she chuckled, "you look great."

He smiled fearfully and stiffly lifted his arm. She smiled and grabbed the flowers he held, seeing how tense the alien truly was.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay," she reassured, still fighting to tug the plant out of his stressed grip, but even she wasn't sure.

He nodded in a daze and gazed passed her as if he were seeing his own death sentence. She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him inside and shutting the door behind him. She led him to the kitchen and waited for her father to turn around. He was busy with preparing their meal and when he finally turned around, Gaz pointed at Zim and tried her best to seem cheerful.

"Dad, this is Zim, my boyfriend." She was thankful that she did not trip on the word. Even Dib was shocked. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief before facing the table once more.

"Wow, she really is serious about him," he muttered.

The professor crossed the room and stuck out a hand.

"It is very nice to meet you," he beamed.

Zim stared at his hand as if it were a mutant before shaking it timidly. "Yes, it is nice to meet you too, worm-man." Gaz smacked her forehead with her hand at the ridiculous name Zim had decided to label her dad with. "So, shall we proceed with this 'dining'?" He emphasized the word as though it were a disease. To him, any social occasion was a disease, though. Her dad nodded and grabbed the trays of food to bring over to the table. The pair made their way to the table while Zim quickly rushed ahead of Gaz and pulled her seat out for her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at his unusual behavior, but gladly accepted it. Her dad nodded approvingly. Luckily, Zim had spent the entire day reading a book called How to act like a human Gentlemen to impress your scary girlfriend's parents. The library really _did_ have everything. Her dad set the tray down and immediately Zim's eyes widened in horror.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought it would be nice to have breakfast for dinner!" her father chirped excitedly.

Gaz watched Zim nervously. She could all ready see his face turning a pale white color. _Of all the things_, she thought to herself, _why did he have to serve waffles_? All at once, Zim recalled his last experience with waffles and shuddered at the thought of Gir's insane ideas. Though, he did not have much time to dwell on the thought as he found the urge to vomit growing. He quickly covered his mouth and rushed out of his seat, heading straight out the front door. Gaz sighed as she heard faint puking sounds coming from her front yard.

_Oh, my charming little alien…_

The professor stared in confusion, slightly disturbed by the noises he heard coming from his daughter's boyfriend, but smiled when Zim entered the room once again. He brought a gloved hand up to his mouth, wiping it profusely.

"I apologize for my stomach's artistc expression, but uh…" he looked around thoughtfully, "the mere sight of this," he picked up a forkful of waffle, "delicacy was just too much for my unworthy, normal eyes." He gagged involuntary as the food slid down his throat and attempted a smile after it was down. Gaz looked at him in disbelief, quirking an eyebrow as if asking 'You seriously just said that'? He replied with an eye twitch. Yet, her father seemed to buy it. He smiled and waved it off.

"Oh, why thank you!" He pointed his fork at Gaz. "Gaz, he has good taste!"

She nodded, shaking her head at the excuse her genius dad had just bought.

"Yeah, he's just a regular Prince Charming," Dib joked.

Zim narrowed his eyes on the big headed boy and hissed. Dib simply smirked and continued chewing. He had a feeling he was going to be enjoying this evening, even if his enemy was sitting less than five feet away.

"So, green child, where are you from?"

Zim was obviously not paying attention as he nearly answered honestly.

"Ir—I mean…Earth! Yes, I am from Earth. I am normal!"

Gaz squinted at the expected yelling, peering curiously at her dad. He did not even seem to notice.

"Well, that's nice."

Zim nodded excitedly.

Gaz was surprised to see him seemingly enjoying himself. After all, Zim was not the most social being out there. She sighed as she remembered the first time he had met Keef and befriended him for a day. Even she had felt bad for him. Dib remained confused, still not knowing how his dad did not recognize the extraterrestrial sitting at their dinner table.

"Gaz tells me you got the lead role of the play and this upcoming musical."

"Yes, that is correct. My love pig knows me well!" He wrapped an arm around her, tugging her close. She was slightly surprised by his extreme Zim-ness, but shrugged it off, glad that he had finally returned to his old self. "You must be very proud of your scary offspring," he smiled. Gaz glanced up at him and smiled as she realized what he was doing. He had known about her father's absence for most of her life and planned to create situations in which her father would show how he truly cared for his children.

"Of course. She is very talented. It seems the skool has discovered that too."

"You should see her perform."

The professor nodded thoughtfully. "I should, shouldn't I?"

Zim nodded.

"When is the final performance, Gaz?"

"Soon. Very soon," she answered nervously. Time had just flown. It seemed like only a few days ago they were auditioning. And even after everything they had been through, the device malfunctioning, the jealousy, Keef's near-death experience, she would not have had it any other way.

To her and Zim's liking, the evening progressed perfectly. Her father seemed to approve, Dib had only freaked out a few times, and so far, he had not suspected him of being an alien. Her dad being a man of science, she did not think it would be wise to tell him what Zim really was. She did not like the idea of visiting him on an autopsy table as her father watched over her shoulder, running tests and experimenting. She shook her head free of the worry and returned back to Dib's story. Another tale about the apparent sighting of a Big Foot baby.

"…and I swear, it must have been this big!" he stretched his arms out to emphasize the size, but when he did, he accidentally hit a glass of water, knocking it over and spilling it across the table. It spread so far that it ended up splattering on Zim. Zim's eyes widened fearfully before he leapt up screaming and wiping harshly at the liquid. Gaz got up and began scrubbing him with a napkin. She glanced at her father to explain as she dabbed at the alien's steaming skin.

"He has a really bad allergy to water?" she hesitatingly asked more in a question than a statement. She could not believe either her luck or her dad's lack of common sense when he bought yet another pathetic excuse. Zim sighed painfully and rested limply in his chair, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He looked up pathetically at Gaz as if saying 'How much longer must I deal with this?'. She nodded and faced her dad.

"Would it be okay if we took a walk really quick?"

"Yes of course. You two have fun," he raised his eyebrows suggestively and laughed when Gaz blushed, tugging harshly at Zim's arm. The pair quickly left and began walking absentmindedly. Gaz peered up at the sky.

"It looks like it is going to rain soon," she observed.

Zim reached his arm into his PAK, retrieved a spray can, and began spraying away. She backed away and gave him a questioning look when he finally finished.

"I managed to create a spray paste. That way, in case I am ever away from my base and I happen to be near liquid, I may use this," he held the can up proudly.

"You have all of that futuristic equipment and you use it to make spray paste?"

He nodded and smiled smugly. She laughed it off and continued their walk. Just as she had thought, rain began lightly pounding the sidewalk. By the time they arrived at the park, it smashed against the ground harshly. A curtain of rain and mist filled the air and no one was seen anywhere. Most people sought shelter during a storm; Gaz sought out the storm. They ran under the shelter of a tree and Gaz laughed.

"I love storms. They are so peaceful."

Zim nodded. "As long as you remembered to apply your paste."

"Most don't have to worry about cooking in it, you know," she chuckled as she leaned her back against the tree.

"True."

Silence fell amongst the pair. After a few moments, Zim turned to Gaz and stared meaningfully into her eyes.

"What?"

He shook his head and smiled in contentment.

"Nothing is holding us back now."

"What do you mean?"

He stepped closer to her, gazing down into her amber eyes.

"When we first met, everything was in our way. It was as if something didn't want us to be together. Think about it. We had to worry about your brother, your dad, our classmates, my leaders, and my…" he gestured to himself.

"…your what?"

"I am an alien, Gaz," he bluntly replied. "And then that whole business with Keef happened. But somehow, we managed to get through it, even though the odds of us ever being together were against us."

He lifted a claw up to her face, pulling her closer, and slowly grazed his lips against hers. He waited for her to want more, which she greatly did as she leaned her body closer to his. He complied, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. The breath caught in her throat as his tongue inched its way into her mouth, slowly sliding across her lower lip. She loved the feeling of his presence, the warmth that she felt radiating from his foreign body, and greatly missed it when he pulled back. He seemed to grab an object out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. Opening it up, he laid it in the palm of her hand. It appeared to be a solid black ring. She looked up at him curiously.

"If you agree Gaz, I will wait for you forever. I want to remain by your side. I want to protect you for as long as we both live. This ring symbolizes my feelings for you and, if you wear it, it will symbolize your feelings for me. It is a promise; a show of our loyalty to one another. If you wear this, it will really mean that I am yours and you are mine." He closed her hand around it to give her time to think. "I do not need an answer right now. I understand if—" But she pressed her finger lightly to his lips, silencing him. A smile graced her face and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I don't need time to think…" She slipped the ring onto her finger. "I all ready know the answer." As soon as the band rested comfortably, a light flashed quickly across, foreign letters appearing and remaining.

"That is the Irken language. It says Loyalty, Passion," he lowered his face closer to hers, "and Love…"

She did not say any more as she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands loosely fell to her waist, drawing her closer. They could never imagine anything coming between them. Little did they know, an annoying, high-pitched student whom had recently caused them trouble would soon do just that.

**A/N**

**And in case you didn't know who I was referring to at the end, it is Keef. And trust me, I understand if you want to kill him right now. Heck, I'm the author and I want to kill him XD. I thought Zim was very in-character in this chapter. I was actually very happy with the way this one turned out. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review! Chapter 10 will be up soon!**

6


	10. Good Day Gone Bad

**A/N**

**Yay! I actually updated quickly like I used to do before I started drawing XD. This is a pretty long chapter so I hope it makes up for those few days I skipped without a single update. Enjoy and review! Oh, and see if you can find the Zim fan-girl moment I added for you ;) ha-ha!**

**Also, I created an account at . My first picture is of Zim so be sure to check it out! My account log in is lillywintersIV. **

Zim smiled to himself as he made his way to the auditorium. So far, it had been a good day. Actually, it had been perfect. He had managed to outwit Dib in their daily bickering, Gir did not destroy anything in the base, and he had spent nearly the entire day with Gaz whenever he could. He could not help but be happy. Now, he was making his way to rehearsal to spend even more time with her. Every time he thought of the shy girl, it was unbelievable at the amount of feelings he held towards her. Never before had the Irken experienced such a strong bond with anyone, especially a human. He stepped into the room, all ready scanning it for Gaz, and found her seated on the stage as she usually was. Only this time, Keef was also there. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he made his way over. Catching his eye, Gaz's eyes pleaded for the alien to find a way to get rid of the annoying human. Even she was getting annoyed with his constant happiness.

"Keef-worm. Mr. Elliott said he would like to see you," Zim explained while stepping up beside Gaz.

"Oh really? Sorry, Gaz. I'll have to talk to you later!" He waved over his shoulder as he raced into the crowd of students occupying the auditorium floor.

"What did the teacher want with Keef?" Gaz asked as Zim took Keef's spot next to her.

"He didn't," he smirked wickedly.

She shoved him playfully. "You're so jealous and evil."

"Yes. Yes I am," he replied proudly. "So what scenes are we going over today?"

"I think we are doing the finale."

"Very nice," he drummed his fingers in pleasure. He knew what the finale called for. It called for a kiss between Christine and the Phantom. Or, a kiss between Gaz and Zim. Gaz eyed him in confusion as he continued to smile deviously. She opened her mouth to say something, but the teacher stepped onto the stage and gathered the attention of everyone.

"Okay guys! The final performance is quickly nearing so I want to practice the ending today. This includes the song Past the Point of No Return, the lines and scenes in-between, and the finale. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"I would like everyone who is going to be performing to get into costume. Act like this is the final performance today."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed to the bathrooms and changing rooms. Gaz hopped up, but Zim quickly grasped her arm.

"Are _you_ ready?" he asked her specifically.

She nodded.

"You?"

He smirked and leaned his face closer to hers. "I'm always ready for a kiss with you…" He gently tugged her chin up, wanting to kiss her, but pulled back when he heard giggling from behind. They turned to see Zita and immediately separated. _Why does she always seem to catch us at the worst times_? Gaz grumbled to herself.

"I'll see you soon," she mumbled before grabbing her costume and heading to the changing rooms behind the stage. Zim nodded, displeased, and watched Zita follow Gaz closely. They stepped inside the girls' changing room and Gaz headed to one of the temporary stalls made specifically for the musical. Zita took the one next to Gaz's.

"You and Zim seem to be having fun," Zita observed.

"Yeah, this musical has been good for everyone," she replied, embarrassed and acting like she did not know what the girl was implying. Zita was given the role of Carlotta, a stuck up opera singer who always craved attention. Gaz thought it was funny that she got the role because Zita was a shy, yet outgoing girl who was almost the exact opposite of the character.

She laughed.

"I think it has been good for you too."

"What do you mean?" She finally managed to find the correct dress for the finale and began slipping it over her head.

"I mean that I have seen you two together quite a bit." Gaz could feel the girl's excited smile through the stalls. "Are you getting serious?"

"Serious?"

"Like are you two dating?"

Gaz hated talking about her personal life, especially with anyone outside the usual circle of people she talked too, but decided to go along with it this time.

"Yeah, you could say that," she mumbled. She cringed when she heard Zita's chipper squeals. _Her and Keef would make a perfect couple_, she thought to herself, shaking her head.

"I knew it! You guys are a great couple, you know?"

"Thanks, Zita," Gaz faked smiling.

Across the hall, Zim stood in a stall and began removing his shirt. Beside him, he could hear Dib wrestling with his costume.

"Is the Dib-stink having trouble completing a task as simple as dressing?" Zim smirked when he heard the human huff loudly.

"No, Zim! I'm not having trouble getting dressed."

Zim tossed his uniform to the side and could not help but stare at his reflection. A hand rose up to his chest and lightly traced the scars that engraved his body. He could remember how each wound was made; nearly feel the pain as if it were happening all over again. He ignored Dib's ranting and got lost in his past. _Gaz has seen all of this_, he thought, _and she still accepts me? She was so upset when she saw this, but does she not understand that I deserved this_? He rested his claw on one scar in particular, the largest and deepest of them all. _I failed so many times. Clearly, I deserved the punishment_, he assured himself. He shook his head, not bothering with the depressing thoughts and nodded his head approvingly.

"Not bad," he mumbled as he looked over the clearly evident muscles. Though, instead of finding assets to praise himself over, his eyes refused to leave the scars alone. Zim was at a war with himself; the usual charming, self-approving being was battling with the lack of self-confidence he held within. No matter how often he had claimed to be the 'Mighty Zim', he knew it was all just a facade. Dib's voice intruded on his thoughts and he was brought back to the present.

"Shut your noise hole, filthy worm baby," he snapped.

Dib remained quiet a moment before he became concerned.

"You okay?" he asked lowly.

"Yes," he sighed, "I am fine. Just thinking of the musical," he lied.

"You're just looking forward to that kiss with my sister!"

Zim raised an eyebrow mischievously and decided to have a little fun with Dib's temper. "Perhaps I am. After all, your sister is very satisfying."

He held in a laugh as he could nearly feel the boy's anger radiating through the stalls.

"Satisfying? Did you just say my little sister was satisfying?"

"Oh yes. Even you would be shocked with her lack of innocence she holds when we are alone." Zim chuckled evilly at the risky choice of words. He was not usually as 'forward', but he enjoyed the human's anger.

"I don't care," Dib lied, "I'm not even listening."

"Yes, I suppose you shouldn't know about…_that_…"

Dib's eyes widened.

"Know about what? What do you mean?"

"Oh," Zim shrugged, "nothing…" He loved the amount of anger and curiosity he could feel pulsing through him. _Oh, Dib you are too easy_. By the time he had his costume on and was returning to the stage, Dib was fuming.

"I mean it, Zim! You better tell me now!"

Gaz came in shortly after and watched her brother in amusement, starting to catch on to the fact that Zim was messing with him. Zim simply ignored him and stood by Gaz.

"Your pig-sibling is fun," he grinned evilly.

"You two are children," she shook her head.

"Are we all ready?" Mr. Elliott asked from behind. Zim quickly grabbed something from his PAK and handed it to the teacher. It was a small device that the teacher immediately recognized from Romeo and Juliet..

"It works the way the last one did," he informed.

"Oh, thank you Zim!" the teacher chirped.

Zim nodded questionably at the teacher's excitement, returning to Gaz's side.

"You made another one?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," he smiled.

She recalled the last device he had created for Romeo and Juliet. It displayed the scenery for the play, so realistic that you could actually feel the texture of the grass on the ground and walk onto the famous balcony. She could not wait to see the scenery he had chosen for The Phantom of the Opera.

The correct roles took their places on the stage and the teacher walked over to the stereo in the corner, searching for the music for Past the Point of No return. Finally finding it, he turned the machine on and immediately the stage was turned into that of an old-fashioned, French opera house. Gaz watched in amazement as the colors flowed through the air, creating the scenery. Zim stared at the dark beauty and wrapped and arm around her waist, smiling down at her wonder and awe.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful…" she breathed, distracted by the creation. He led her to the stage and they waited on the sidelines for their part. The music began and Dib, Zita and the others walked onto the stage. The chorus had come and they all began to sing.

_Here the sire may serve the dam, _

_Here the master takes his meat! _

_Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat._

Zita's voice began to sing louder than the rest as the script had directed. Gaz had to admit: she did not have a bad voice. She was impressed when she heard some of the notes the girl was able to reach.

_Poor young maiden! _

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets,_

_You will have to pay the bill_

_Tangled in the winding sheets! _

_Serve the meal and serve the maid! _

_Serve the master so that, when tables,_

_Plans and maids are laid _

_Don Juan triumphs once again!_

Dib's solo came and even Zim was impressed. He didn't know the big-headed boy had it in him.

_Your young guest believes I'm you_

_I, the master, you the man,_

Melvin, one of the kids who used to be in Zim and Dib's classroom in elementary skool, was given the role as Don Juan, Piangi. Gaz grew bored with his long solo.

_When you met, _

_You wore my cloak, _

_She could not have seen your face._

_She believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place! _

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine._

_When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine._

Gaz blocked out a few of the lines, nervously waiting for her part as it was quickly nearing. Finally, Melvin exited the stage and walked to the back, handing Zim the cloak he had been wearing. Zim placed the cape on his shoulders and a black mask on his face. Gaz took a deep breathe and walked onto the stage. Zim smiled as he heard her lovely voice.

_ No thoughts within her head _

_But thoughts of joy. _

_No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love_.

Dib was waiting on the side of the stage, in view for the audience but covered by the shadows. Zim entered, his arm lifting the cape in front of his face slightly and Dib faced him.

"Master?" he half-sang.

Zim eyed him and gestured behind him.

_Passarino. Go away for the trap_

_Is set and waits _

_For his prey _

The Phantom stared at Christine who was seated a few feet away, grasping a rose he had given her earlier in the musical. He slowly made his way over to her.

_You have come here  
>in pursuit of<br>your deepest urge,  
>in pursuit of<br>that wish,  
>which till now<br>has been silent,  
>silent . .<em>

Gaz glanced over her shoulder and Zim brought a finger to his lips as if shushing her as he sang.

_I have brought you,  
>that our passions<br>may fuse and merge -  
>in your mind<br>you've already  
>succumbed to me<br>dropped all defenses  
>completely succumbed to me -<br>now you are here with me:  
>no second thoughts,<br>you've decided,  
>decided . .<em>_ ._

He whipped his cape and she stood as though she were in a trance. Her mouth hung slightly open in awe at the charming man that stood before her, both the Phantom and Zim.

_Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no backward glances:  
>our games of make believe<br>are at an end . . ._

He reached a hand out and grasped her hand gently. He slowly traced the surface while wooing her with the music.

_Past all thought  
>of "if" or "when" -<br>no use resisting:  
>abandon thought,<br>and let the dream  
>descend . .<em>_ ._

He quickly stepped behind her, pulling her body close to his, and placed a hand on her throat. She leaned back into the touch, his voice caressing her body and making her feel a way she had never felt before.

_What raging fire  
>shall flood the soul?<br>What rich desire  
>unlocks its door?<br>What sweet seduction  
>lies before<br>us . . .?_

He released her and stepped back.

_Past the point  
>of no return,<br>the final threshold -  
>what warm,<br>unspoken secrets  
>will we learn?<br>Beyond the point  
>of no return . . .<em>

As his part came to a close, she shook her head nervously and began singing. She glanced nervously at Raoul who was seated in a balcony in the corner. Keef stood and watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing. In the musical, Christine and Raoul decided to get rid of the Phantom so that they may be together by getting him to come to the opera performance and hopefully have him arrested. Though, Raoul did not expect Christine to go as far as singing with him. The Phantom glared up at Raoul who stared back, completely shocked that she was continuing.

_You have brought me  
>to that moment<br>where words run dry,  
>to that moment<br>where speech  
>disappears<br>into silence,  
>silence . . .<em>

She looked at Zim and could see his eyes gliding down her body, taking in the image of her in the dress for the musical.

_I've decided,  
>decided . . .<em>

She stepped closer to him to which he watched her suspiciously. The Phantom was not sure whether or not she was tricking him or actually going to him willingly. Zim could not help but continue staring at Gaz. He loved the fierce, passionate tone her voice had taken and was enjoying every second of it.

_Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no going back now:  
>our passion-play<br>has now, at last,  
>begun . . .<br>Past all thought  
>of right or wrong -<br>one final question:  
>how long should we<br>two wait, before  
>we're one . . .?<em>

As she sang, they began making their way up the two separate staircases behind them which were parallel to each other. At the top, a bridge-like structure connected the two stairways where the two would meet soon.

_When will the blood  
>begin to race<br>the sleeping bud  
>burst into bloom?<br>When will the flames,  
>at last, consume<br>us . . .?_

They were directly across from one another and stared into each other's eyes intensively. They slowly began walking closer and closer, Zim taking off his cape and tossing it to the side. Their duet came and their voices mixed perfectly.

_Past the point  
>of no return<br>the final threshold –_

Zim grabbed her hands and spun her around where her back rested against his chest. They both moved a hand up to her neck, his hand atop of hers and the other gliding down her stomach and landing on her hip.

_The bridge  
>is crossed, so stand<br>and watch it burn . . .  
>We've passed the point<br>of no return . . ._

They closed their eyes, listening to the music and enjoying the feeling of the passionate touch. Raoul watched, awestricken, and could not move. In fact, no one in the auditorium could move. It was as if Gaz and Zim were the real Christine and Phantom; their performance was so good that even Dib began choking up. He could not speak or react; all he was able to do was stand there and stare at his sister with the alien. Zim buried his face into her hair and she could feel his breath sweeping across her neck and ear. He breathed in slowly and she awaited his solo that would soon follow after.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ...  
>Lead me, save me from my solitude ...<br>Say you want me with you, here beside you..._

He turned her around so that she was face-to-face with him. Gaz placed a hand on his cheek and he smiled as he sang.

_Anywhere you go let me go too -  
>Christine, that's all I ask of...<em>

Though, he did not have time to finish. Gaz hated this part the most. Christine grasped the mask off of his face and pulled it away, revealing the distorted face that lied beneath. Only a small amount of makeup had been applied for the rehearsal, but for the final performance, there was going to be enough to present the Phantom's messed up face. When the mask was off, everyone screamed and whispers and hollers filled the air. Zim looked at Gaz in pain, hating the sound of the judgment, hating the sound of rejection. Her heart broke at the sight of the pity that filled his eyes. Each time they had rehearsed it, it tore her apart because he would get so into character that it were as if she were really betraying him.

They were about to continue, but the teacher clapped his hands loudly. Everyone faced him and nearly face-palmed when they realized he was crying.

"What an odd man…" Gaz and Zim said, shaking their heads and holding onto to each other still.

"I'm sorry, that was just to beautiful," Mr. Elliot whimpered, wiping away a tear. "Now, I was going to let you go on, but we are almost out of time and I want to rehearse one small part before we leave."

He grabbed Zim, Gaz, and Keef and took them aside.

"I would like to practice the finale. And the only characters required for that are the Phantom, Christine, and Raoul."

The three nodded and after listening to their instructions, took a spot on the stage. The teacher switched the scenery to that of the large cave-like place the Phantom lived in. The part they were to perform was to take place shortly after Past the Point of No Return. The Phantom had taken Christine to his cave and Raoul had followed them to save her. But he did not realize that the Phantom was setting up a trap for him. Gaz quickly changed into a wedding dress the Phantom had chosen for Christine to marry him in. She laughed as she could feel the alien's gaze following her closely when she stepped back onto the stage. The teacher waited for them to get into position and began the music. Raoul approached the gate that blocked the entrance of the cave and grabbed onto the bars in desperation. Zim quickly faced Keef and sneered.

_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! _

_Raoul! _Gaz gasped.

_Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
>I had rather hoped that you would come<br>And now my wish comes true - You have truly made my night!_

Zim walked over to Gaz and grabbed onto her harshly. He pulled her close and Christine panicked, fighting against his grip. Keef reached an arm through the bars towards Gaz and began singing.

_Free her!  
>Do what you like, only free her!<br>Have you no pity?_

Zim smiled insanely at Gaz.

_Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

Gaz faced Keef and shook her head.

_Please, Raoul, it's useless…_

But still, Raoul continued.

_I love her!  
>Does that mean nothing? I love her!<br>Show some compassion..._

Zim released Gaz and stepped angrily towards Keef, even though a pool of water separated them.

_The world showed no compassion to me!_

Keef glanced at Christine, staring at her lovingly.

_Christine ... Christine ...  
>Let me see her...<em>

_Be my guest, sir ..._, Zim purred as he opened the gate for Keef to enter. Raoul stumbled in, exhausted from previous trials he had to go through in order to get to the cave. Zim saw his weakness and smirked evilly as he began walking down the stone steps and into the water to where Keef was walking in slowly.

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
>Did you think that I would harm her?<br>Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?_

The gate closed behind Keef and when he glanced back at the sudden movement, Zim reached into the water and retrieved a noose. He quickly threw it around Keef's neck and pulled it tight. Of course it was not a real noose, much to Zim's dismay. Sure he wasn't jealous, but still, the kid was just annoying him. Raoul gagged while Zim tied him to the gate.

_Order your fine horses now!  
>Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!<br>Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine ..._

He faced Gaz and growled her name.

_Start a new life with me -  
>Buy his freedom with your love!<br>Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
>This is the choice -<br>This is the point of no return!_

Christine stared in disbelief and fear. She was trapped. If she did not stay with the Phantom, he would kill Raoul. But if she did stay with him, he would let him live. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the Phantom angrily. When she began singing, Zim's face fell as he realized she would still not agree to stay with him.

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate  
>grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!<em>

Zim glared angrily at Keef before walking over to and behind Christine to grab more rope in order to kill Raoul. Raoul took that time to sing one final time to Gaz.

_Christine, forgive me, please forgive me ...  
>I did it all for you, and all for nothing ...<em>

Gaz joined in, tears forming in her eyes.

_Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend ...  
>We had such hopes, but now these hopes lie murdered<em>

Zim shook his head, showed Gaz the rope, and returned to Keef, joining in their farewell.

_Too late for turning back,  
>too late for prayers and useless pity ...<em>

_Say you love him, and my life is over_!, Keef cried out.

Zim glared angrily and hurtfully at Gaz, hating the fact that she would not love him for anything.

_Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting_

_Either way you choose, he has to win_, Keef sang while Zim sang, _For either way_

_you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?_ He tightened the noose on Keef's neck and Keef choked further before singing bitterly, _Why make her lie to you, to save me?_

Christine tried one more time to reason with the Phantom.

_Angel of Music…_

_Past the point of no return,_ Zim sang. Keef shook his head, _For pity's sake, Christine, say no!_

_... why this torment_?, Gaz continued.

_... the final threshold ..._ Zim replied.

_Don't throw your life away for my sake_!, Keef hollered.

_Why do you curse mercy_? Gaz questioned.

_His life is now the prize which you must earn_!, Zim screamed, shaking his head angrily. _I fought so hard to free you ..._ Keef finally sang sadly.

_Angel of Music_, Gaz sang as Zim joined in the background, _You've passed the point of no return._

_You deceived me_, "I gave you my mind blindly," Christine whispered.

"You try my patience," Zim hissed, "make your choice!" He jerked the rope so hard that Raoul could no longer breathe. Christine drew in a shaky breath and could see his life quickly fading. She sang one last time.

_Pitiful creature of darkness ... What kind of life have you known ... ? _

She stepped into the water, the train of her dress floating on top, and walked towards Zim who looked like a lost child as he limply held the end of the rope.

_God, give me courage to show you,_

_you are not alone ..._

She stepped before him and glanced into his eyes one more time before pressing her lips to his. Raoul watched from behind as their kiss deepened. The Phantom released the noose and wrapped his arms around her back, drawing her near and taking in her presence. Christine pulled back a moment before quickly returning. Only did they pull back for good when they heard applause from behind. They released each other and glanced back at the crowd of student that had gathered at the base of the stage. Everyone was smiling and clapping, even Dib. Zim smiled at Gaz and lightly rubbed the side of her face with his claw.

They parted long enough to get out of their costumes and met back in the hallway outside the auditorium.

"You were perfect," Zim muttered as he pulled her against him from behind.

"So were you," she mumbled, dazed.

He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

"I hate to leave you so quickly, but I do not trust Gir home alone for so long." He cringed as he thought of the destructive robot. All he could think of was coming home to his base being complete disintegrated with Gir sitting in the remains, giggling madly and shoving soap and bacon into his mouth. Gaz saw the look of horror and agreed.

"You better go home."

He nodded quickly before waving goodbye and leaving. Right as he stepped out the doors, Keef stepped out of the auditorium. It was as if he were waiting for Zim to leave…

"Hiya Gaz!"

"Hey Keef," she mumbled, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"You were great. And you sang beautifully!"

"Thanks?" She rose an eyebrow at the sudden flood of praise she was receiving from the odd, hyper boy.

"I was wondering if I could show you something really quick?"

"Um, sure. I guess. But it has to be quick. I need to get home soon."

"Okay! Let's go."

Gaz began following him back into the auditorium, but did not realize that Zim had come back into the skool and had seen everything. He had forgotten something behind the stage and decided to retrieve it when he saw Keef approach Gaz. He glared angrily from the shadows.

"Perhaps I shall accompany you and Gaz, _Keef_," he growled his name, silently following the pair. Both Gaz and Zim had a feeling that Keef was about to do something that would make Zim want to kill him. They never dreamt of how correct they would be…

**A/N**

**So how was it? Enough Zagr for ya? Lol I hope so! Chapter 11 will be up soon! Oh, and I understand if you want to kill Keef. I do too ^-^.**

13


	11. Uncontrolled

**A/N**

**And here it is! The chapter many of you have been waiting for. It involves payback for Keef! O_O Should I be this excited? *thinks it over before shrugging* oh well… I don't like Keef and from the reviews, I know a lot of you don't either, so we are all on the same page here XD. I have to admit: Zim was a little scary in this chapter :/. Oh well, he is still epic ^-^. Well, I'll let you get to the story and I hope you enjoy. I can't wait to see what you think!**

Gaz had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. It grew stronger when Keef brought her onto the stage and reached for the scenery device Zim had created. She watched him fiddle with it for a moment before deciding to question him.

"Keef, what exactly are you doing?"

Though, he did not say anything. Instead, he continued to mess with it until he finally chose a scene. The stage around them changed and now resembled that of the top of the opera house. She looked around curiously, realizing a very important detail. This was the scene for the musical in which Raoul and Christine kiss. Her eyes widened as she faced Keef. Zim, who was hiding on the wooden beams hanging across the stage ceiling above, realized this also. His metallic spider legs clicked as he walked closer and peered down at the pair. He could feel the anger beginning to pulse through him when Keef stepped closer to her. _Go ahead_, he hissed, _I dare you…_

Keef, unaware of the Irken's presence, gazed nervously at Gaz.

"Keef?" she asked when he got even closer.

He smiled.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should try practicing a few scenes together," he stepped in front of her, "and alone."

She began shaking her head.

"I don't think—mph!" But she did not have time to finish as Keef kissed her. Zim's eyes widened before returning to the hate-filled squint. _Keef… _

Gaz pulled back and her eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Gaz. It's just," he shrugged, "ever since we started acting and singing together," he stepped closer to her once again, "I guess I developed feelings for you."

He raised his hand to her face, but she quickly dodged it and pulled back, a look of disapproval crossing her face. She shook her head.

"It won't work out, Keef. It just won't."

"How come? I know we haven't known each other very long, but I really like you!"

"You know I am dating Zim."

Zim nodded absentmindedly.

Keef eyed her suspiciously. Then a look she had never seen crossed his face.

"Maybe he isn't good for you."

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well look at him, Gaz. He has that freakish skin condition and—"

"Shut up!" She interrupted. "Don't say that about him."

Zim could feel the rage boiling in him. He had the strongest urge to drop down right then and strangle him. _No. I will have my turn. Don't you worry, Keef. You will pay. I assure you of that. _

Keef heard the evident anger in Gaz's voice and sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Why would you say that? I thought you were his great friend?" she questioned sarcastically.

"He doesn't deserve you, Gaz. You deserve someone…" he paused and Zim leaned forward, almost aware of what he was going to say. "…normal," he finished. Immediately, memories of Zim's self-doubt flashed through his mind. He recalled the feelings he had experienced at the beginning of the musical. Instead of doubting himself again though, this time the feeling was replaced with hatred. Pure, thorough hatred. He was just about to go down and finish the kid off himself, but Gaz took over. As soon as Keef said that, Gaz stepped forward and slapped him harshly across the face.

"Don't you dare say that about him." Her voice alone was threatening. Keef staggered back, grasping the stinging spot on his face. He looked completely shocked and Gaz ignored him when he called her as she walked out of the auditorium. Zim shot Keef one last glare before crawling back into the shadows. Out in the hallway, Gaz walked to her locker, remembering something she had forgotten. The door swung open and she reached inside to grab books, but her vision grew clouded and blurry as tears started forming. There would always be someone who did not approve of her relationship with Zim, either her family or strangers. She was getting sicker and sicker of humanity with each passing day. It did not help that she did not get much sleep that night and she was stressed with the musical.

"Stupid lack of sleep," she muttered, wiping away a tear.

Zim had followed her without her knowing and saw her crying. This was what drove him over the edge. Keef had kissed Gaz, insulted him, and made her cry.

"Tonight, my _friend_, you will pay," he whispered, backing away and leaving the skool. Gaz was completely unaware of his plans as she grabbed her books out slowly, distracted by the events that had just occurred.

Keef was in his room, a single lamp on, when the time of revenge arrived. His parents were asleep and he was the only one awake in the entire household. It did not help that it was also pouring rain outside. The perfect time to do as the Irken pleased. Keef was busy tapping away at a video game on his TV, a stupid grin stretched across his face. So unknowing; he was completely unaware that an alien Voot Cruiser was parked right outside his house. He was completely absorbed in his game when a crack of lightening flashed and the power turned off. He would have been upset that it had shut off his game, but did not have time to think about that. Instead, he jumped back and screamed. Right as the TV flashed off, in the reflection he had seen someone standing behind him. Though, it was not human. He quickly turned around, his eyes nervously scanning the area, but no one was around. He was about to pass it off as his imagination when he heard something outside his window. At first, it was a faint click, but soon it grew into a repetitive tapping. He turned and glanced at the window. His eyes grew and he walked closer and closer, hesitantly peering out. Nothing was there. He continued to look out, not minding his back, and that was his first mistake. He did not hear when the door creaked open. It slowly crawled across the carpet before lightly hitting the wall, welcoming the shadow that crept in. Back turned, the boy was unaware of the Irken crossing the room slowly. He continued to stare until the lamp that had been on began flickering. It blinked a few times before shutting off completely. As soon as he turned around, Keef was thrown against the wall and something sharp was pressed against his neck.

He cried out in fear but his mouth was quickly covered. The light from a streetlamp outside flooded through the window and onto Zim's face. Keef could see the insane grin creep across his face. The alien brought a finger up to his lips and squinted at the boy.

"Shhhh…."

Keef whimpered.

"Z-Zim?"

His eyes traced behind Zim's body and saw long, metallic legs stickking out of his PAK. He could see one pointed at his throat and could feel the pressure growing. He gagged slightly and Zim tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"Does that hurt?" he whispered.

Keef did the best he could to nod. Zim leaned his face closer, his eyes not leaving the boy's once.

"Good," he hissed lowly.

"What are you doing here, Zim?"

His eyes flickered across his face, taking in the image of the fearful human.

"I suppose what I crave is," he pulled his face closer, also causing the metallic leg to dig further into his neck, "revenge." His voice was low and deadly, nearly unrecognizable from the usual loud, green kid from skool he was used too.

"Revenge? For what? What did I do?" he tripped over his words.

He growled and threw him against the wall. "I think you know what you did, Keef. You kissed her. You tried to take her away from me."

"Who?"

Zim brought his claw to the boy's face and dug his nails into his skin. Keef screamed from the pain and could feel his body begin to shake.

"You know who!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" He began to panic. He _had_ meant to, but his words were fleeing from his mouth before he could take them back. But the statement only made Zim angrier.

"Yes you did! Are you trying to lie to me? Do you think I am a fool? Well, human, that is your mistake."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her."

"No you shouldn't have. But there are other reasons I am here."

"What?"

"I heard you say she deserved someone normal." His voice dripped with venom as he spat the word out.

Keef frantically shook his head, trying to deny the truth.

"I didn't mean it that way. I really didn't."

Zim crooked his head to the side, now seemingly amused.

"Oh? And how did you mean it then?"

But Keef could not come up with a lie to excuse his behavior so Zim smirked.

"That is what I thought. But Keef?" He raised an eyebrow, addressing the shaking being who was about to faint any minute from fear.

"Yes?"

"There is a reason I am not 'normal'."

"What?"

Zim smiled.

"I do not have a skin condition. That was a lie. As a matter of fact, my entire story is a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"What you see is a lie. That is what I mean…" he hissed. Without further explanation, Zim's hands went up to his head and removed the wig. Keef began squirming at the sight of the antennas, but he immediately froze again as he saw him reach for his eyes. He slowly peeled the contacts off, revealing the unearthly, crimson eyes that laid beneath. All at once, Keef faltered. He remained still a moment longer from fear, yet slipped out of it as quickly as he had entered it. He began struggling and screaming against Zim's grip, crying for his parents, crying for help, crying for anyone who may have heard him. Zim began chuckling softly until he was laughing. This only frightened the boy even more. Though, his heart nearly stopped when Zim's PAK began sparking. The flood of emotions was too much for him to handle. Now, Zim was out of control. He did not have any say about his choices or what he would do. It was as though his conscious had left him when his PAK malfunctioned.

"I suppose I forgot to mention that I injected sedatives into your family. Terrible really." He leaned his face closer and Keef could see his face reflected in his ruby eyes. "It must have slipped my mind," he stated slowly.

Keef began crying at the realization of his situation

"They are deep in sleep so they cannot hear you scream. No one is coming to help you." Zim watched him shake frantically.

"You're….You're an alien…" Keef stuttered.

"Very good, Keef. You figured it out. But that won't do you any good now."

He saw the alien advance further on him, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. He pounced on him quickly and brought a metallic leg up shakily.

"You even made her cry!" he hollered.

Keef began screaming, but soon his voice faded when the fear overtook his body and caused him to pass out. Zim was right about to finish his business when he heard something outside the window. The noise brought him back to reality and he gripped at his head in pain. He glanced up quickly at the window and then back at Keef's limp body. His eyes widened in horror. He shook his head and got off of him, backing away slowly. His breath was shallow and rugged when he realized what he had come close to doing.

"No. It can't be!" He said in disbelief.

He remembered the noise he had heard and glanced outside. Down below, Dib had a handful of pebbles he had been throwing at the window. When he finally caught sight of Zim, he gestured for him to come down. Zim opened the window and slid out, landing beside the human.

"Zim!"

"How did you find me?" He asked, shaking his head and walking towards his Voot Cruiser. He opened it up and hopped inside. Pointing at a seat, Zim watched Dib crawl in before shutting the top and taking off. His eyes seemed to dart at everything while he nervously took in his surroundings. It was like it had all been a nightmare. A nightmare in which he did not have control and could only watch in horror as he nearly murdered Keef.

"I went over to your house to spy on you and—" He laughed nervously when Zim shot him an icy glare. "Anyways, I saw that you weren't there and decided to knock on the door because you are usually never away from your base. I had a feeling something was wrong and found out I was right when Gir told me where you were and what had you planned to do."

Zim looked at him shamefully and nodded.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"What?"

"If you hadn't come, I would have killed him," he confessed.

Dib looked shocked and grew quite as they flew through the darkened sky. They stared straight ahead, neither saying a word. Zim could not help but think about what may have happened had he killed Keef. Surely, everyone would have found out it was him and he would either live his life in jail, on an autopsy table, or be forced to escape and drift in the endless vast of space forever. Each option meant he would never see Gaz again.

"I really am a monster," he mumbled hopelessly.

"Zim, you're not—"

"Yes I am!" He snapped. "Do you not understand that, had you not been there, Keef would be dead? I lost control and nearly killed him."

"You were trying to protect Gaz," Dib suggested sadly.

"That does not excuse murder," his voice was growing hoarse from the yelling and began cracking. His hands gripping the controls of his Cruiser and he growled loudly in pain as tears began stinging his flesh. Dib watched solemnly as Zim put himself down over and over again. No matter what anyone else would have thought of the situation, Dib knew that Zim was not evil. He may have been misled in the beginning and had done awful things in the past, but he was not an evil being. He had been brought up believing ridding yourself of your enemy was a good thing. The fact that he had not killed Keef sooner was actually shocking to Dib as he thought over the facts of the alien's past. Dib did all he could and placed a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"You're not evil Zim. And you aren't a monster. It isn't your fault your PAK malfunctioned. You were trying to protect Gaz, but something else interfered."

"Why are you saying all of this, Dib-beast?" he whimpered.

"Because you were trying to do the right thing. You just went a little too far," he chuckled.

Zim stared straight ahead, avoiding Dib's glance, and sighed heavily.

"Dib?"

"Yeah?"

He faced him then.

"Please don't tell Gaz," he whispered.

"Okay," Dib nodded slowly, "I won't. I won't tell her…"

**A/N**

**So did you like it? I know a lot of you wanted Keef to die (lol), but I couldn't because then, everyone would have wondered where he went and then Zim was have gotten arrested and so on and so on… And I doubt you would like that as an ending to this story :). But I hope you still liked it. Chapter 12 will be up soon! Oh, and I think the final performance, a.k.a. the last chapter, will be here very shortly. If you have any suggestions for any more chapters or scenes, be sure to let me know. I'd be glad to write more for you :D. I am really going to hate it when this 'mini-series' is going to be over. But don't worry. There will be much more Zagr ^-^!**

6


	12. Zim's Past

**A/N**

**Chapter 12 is here! Sorry I have not updated in like four days, but I was drawing lol. And I finally uploaded one that I actually like :D. My scanner messed up the others one but I found a way to fix the problem. If you want to see it, go to . My username is lillywintersIV and the picture is called Abandoned. It is a pic of Zim so I hope you like it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if a lot of the chapters have been sad, but I wanted to make this story focus on the troubles and scars of Zim, kind of like how Zimeo and Gaziet focused on Gaz's. Well, enjoy! The final performance will probably be the next chapter!**

Irkens did not require sleep, but after the night he had had with the Keef incident, he felt physically exhausted. It was the only time he wished he did require sleep. Maybe somehow the rest would make him forget what he came so close to doing. He limply crawled into the skool, searching for Gaz. He found her looking upset by her locker. His first thought was that Dib had told her about what happened even though he had promised not to. He raced to her side and was about to explain when she spoke first.

"Hey."

"Is everything okay, Gaz-love?"

She nodded, but stopped and shook her head.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong? Gaz, I swear, I was just trying to—"

"I need to talk to you after skool, okay?" she interrupted.

He stared at her blankly before nodding absentmindedly. She glanced at the ground and walked away. When she did, Zim could see the dark, closed-up girl he knew from before returning. The day crept along slowly, the hours seeming to inch by. Over time, he felt himself grow nervous as he thought of the possibilities of what she could possibly want to talk about. Did she want to break up with him? If so, why? Had he done something wrong? Or did she find out about Keef? He anxiously made his way out of the skool and found her sitting on the steps, lost in thought.

"Hello," he lowly whimpered.

She turned at the sound of his voice ad grabbed his hand. Without explanation, she began to lead him away. He watched her, scanning her face for any possible emotion. Though, all he found was pain. Why was she so hurt? He had grown lost in thought until he snapped back to reality and glanced around at his surroundings. It was then that he realized they were entering the city's Cemetery. He rose an eyebrow and peered down at the girl beside him.

"Gaz?"

But he stopped talking as he saw a tear stream down her face. He stopped walking which immediately stopped her and grabbed her face, pulling it up so that she was face-to-face with him. He began wiping the tear away as he shook his head.

"What is wrong? Why have you been upset today?" he asked worriedly.

She solemnly pointed behind him, and he turned. There, stood a lone grave, a shadow casted across it. He stepped closer and read the words etched into the cold stone:

**Membrane**

** Loving Wife, Mother, and Friend**

** You will be missed…**

Below, a picture of the Professor, Dib, Gaz, and her mother was imprinted. Zim's mouth hung open slightly when he stared at the picture. Clearly, he could see she was smiling in the picture. Yet when he turned around, he was greeted with tears and pain flowing down the same girl's face. The happiness that had been there years earlier showed no evidence of its presence. He shook his head as he sadly thought, _What happened?_

She sniffled and looked directly at the grave.

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's death. That is why I have been so miserable all day. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I didn't want to cry in front of everyone at skool. So I decided to save it for later."

She walked closer and stared at the picture. Zim watched her closely, taking in her every movement, every emotion, and every tear.

"What happened to her?" he asked lowly.

She wiped a tear away on her sleeve.

"She got sick. It was a very rare disease and people barely ever survive it. Including her…"

"A disease?"

She nodded.

"Dad was all ready a scientist before it happened, but when it did he tried to save her. While she was dying, he would stay by her side constantly, but when she slept, he would go to his lab and search for a cure. He never found one, though. After she died, he seemed to stay at his lab longer and longer until he never came home at all. We would usually see him only once a year. He was still searching for a cure and he still is. When I had that fight with him during the play, he realized that mom was gone and that there was nothing he could do about it. Even if he did find the cure, it wouldn't bring her back. She is all ready gone…"

He walked closer to her and saw her trying to fight the tears, but she was quickly losing. She pulled a rose from her backpack and placed it before the grave, staring at the red beauty against the miserable, icy stone. Finally, she glanced up at him miserably and whispered, "I miss her so much…" The tears were unbearable and she began sobbing as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He gently picked her up and they both sat on the ground. He ran a claw over her head, lacing his fingers through her hair while she gripped onto his chest and buried her face into his neck. When they had arrived at the graveyard, it was three o'clock. But when they left, it was completely dark outside. Zim stayed with her the entire time.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his arms. But when she awoke, she was on top of something soft and smooth. She ran her hand along the surface and slid her eyes open groggily. When she looked around, she discovered she was in Zim's room. She sat up on the magenta bed and glanced around. Gir was fast asleep on the floor right beside the bed and she could see his leg twitching occasionally from a dream. _I didn't know robots had dreams_, she thought before scooting off onto the floor. She began walking away, but the small metallic child quickly awoke.

"Gazzy!" he squealed.

"Hi, Gir." she cringed at his voice but continued, "Have you seen Zim?"

"He is in the lab," he smiled.

"Thanks."

"He is making a moose," he whispered creepily as she walked out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder, shaking her head at the insane robot. _Poor Zim…_

The elevator arrived at the lab and she stepped out, looking around. Zim was busy tapping away at the large computer that occupied the wall parallel from her.

"Zim?"

He turned and smiled slightly.

"You are awake," he said in a statement rather than a question.

"What time is it?"

He glanced at the computer and it flashed a clock across the monitor. Even though she saw the time, he still turned around to tell her.

"2:31 AM."

"Shoot!"

He watched her in confusion as she ran towards the elevator.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to get home! I didn't even tell my family where I was at or—"

"Gaz!" He grabbed her hands, calming her down. "I took care of that. I told the Dib-beast that you were here."

She looked relieved before raising in eyebrow in disbelief.

"And he didn't freak out?"

He shook his head.

"Wow. I'm surprised. Usually, Dib doesn't even want a boy breathing near me."

"Maybe he knows I am not like the other male meat sacks," he shrugged.

She laughed at the term and nodded, "Maybe."

They fell silent and Zim knew she was thinking of her mother. Just as he had thought, she looked down at the ground.

"Sorry about earlier."

"There is no need to apologize, Gaz," he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "It is okay to miss your parental unit."

She soaked in the warmth she could feel radiating from his body, enjoying every second of it. But soon, a thought came to mind.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Your family. Do you have one?"

She could feel him pulling away and turned to face him. The look on his face told her that she should not have asked.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

"No," he said lowly, "you told me of yours so it is only right that I tell you of mine."

He walked over and took a seat on the metal desk. Gaz followed and sat beside him. He was struggling to find the correct words as his mind raced back and brought back his painful past.

"I was born a defect," he began. "I was hatched from a tube, but I did have parents. A machine would extract two Irken's DNA, a male and a female, and combine it in a large, glass tube. A baby Irken is known as a smeet and when a smeet is born, a PAK is assigned and attached to its back. Only, mine was defected. In the end, that made me a defect. Irkens are not supposed to feel emotions, but I did because of my malfunctioning PAK."

"You are labeled as a defect because you have emotions?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"That is the way it is in the Irken Empire. But when they informed my parents of this, they were devastated. They asked what they were to do with me and my mom and dad said they wanted me to be deactivated. Basically, they wanted them to kill me." He took a deep breath and when he let it out, she could hear how shaky it was. "Someone happened to overhear what my parents wanted to do and intruded. He said he would take me instead of having me deactivated. I wish that they would have killed me though…"

"Why? Aren't you glad that someone saved you?" she questioned.

"They didn't save me," he frowned, "death was a better savoir than what they had planned for me."

She eyed him in confusion, but leaned back, waiting for him to continue.

"My parents agreed to give me to the man and I was to leave that night. I remember, when we were waiting for him to pick me up, my mother did not even want to hold me. The doctor that had been with her was about to leave and handed me to her. She pulled back though, saying that she did not wish to touch 'it'. She had no choice though because the doctor was leaving so she finally gave in and held me. While we were waiting for the man, she spoke to me. She had told me that my father refused to show up. He did not want to see the sight of such a failure again…"

He glared bitterly at the ground. She stared in shock at the cruelty and inched closer to him. He stared, lost in thought.

"The man finally arrived and my mother handed me over without hesitation. As he carried away, I looked at her one last time, but she did not even look over her shoulder once," he glanced straight ahead and now it was his turn to fight the tears. "The man took me away and brought me to an Irken Military Academy. Normally, every Irken goes to one, but this one was different. It was made for Irkens who were stubborn, rebellious, or defected. The discipline is much harder and the punishment is much harsher than that of a normal Academy. Every day was torture. I remember how much I loathed the very fact of waking each morning. I will save you the gory details of what they put us through, but that is how I got a portion of the scars I have. The other half was the ones I got from the _Tallest_ due to punishment for my failures."

He spat the name of his former leaders, disgusted by the very fact that he had been under their rule for so long.

"But you know," he said slowly, "even though my parents hated me," he looked up at the ceiling, squinting his eyes, "I will never forget the feeling I felt while I was in my mother's arms that first and only time…"

Gaz all ready had tears dripping from her face from the story alone. She could not understand how someone could have been so cruel. No wonder Zim was the way he was. He had such a disturbing past; it was a miracle that he was not a merciless killer. She crawled beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

His eyes widened.

Slowly, though, he laid down and rested his head partially on her lap. The tears dripped off of her face and onto his. It was almost like she was crying for both of them. That was the reason he left them, the reason he let them sting his flesh. They stayed that way for a very long time and Zim sighed in sadness and relief. He had finally found the feeling he had experienced in his mother's arms in someone else. And it was Gaz…

**A/N**

**Wow! That was like, mega-sadness! Poor Zim. Maybe I should draw a picture about that? What do you think? Well, I hope you liked it and Chapter 13 will be here shortly!**

5


	13. The Final Performance?

**A/N**

**And the final performance is here! I hope you like it and enjoy! Oh, and I am really sorry that I have slowed the updates. I got sick (again!) and school is about to start :/ Stupid school… **

**Anyways! If you guys have any recommendations for future Zagrs, just let me know ;). Now, on with the story!**

The day of the final performance had finally arrived and Gaz and Zim had been on the edge of their seat the entire day. To top it off, they rarely got the chance to see each other besides during lunch. Zim nervously made his way to the auditorium after skool, scanning the area for Gaz. She was inside, waiting on the stage. But one fact made him smile to himself as he made his way to her: she was completely alone. Keef was no where near her and that was exactly how he wanted it. She hopped off the stage, meeting him halfway.

"Hello," he purred happily.

She smiled and looped her arm through his.

"I haven't seen Keef much. Do you know what happened? One minute, I couldn't get rid of him but now every time I see him, he looks afraid."

Zim smiled wickedly, shrugging.

"Let's just say I took care of him."

She immediately thought of the first time Keef and Zim had met and cringed as she thought of the way he 'took care of him' the last time. She could only imagine what he did this time. Worried, yet relieved, she led him onto the stage while Mr. Elliott made his way across the room.

"Okay everyone! Gather around! Today is the day of the final performance and we all know that we have worked very hard for this one day," he hollered.

Gaz blocked him out and poked Zim in the side who squeaked at the touch, jumping and looking down at her.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," he shrugged. In all honesty though, he was completely terrified. Whenever it came to performing with Gaz, each time he got excited, yet nervous all at once. He could not explain the odd feelings so he merely accepted them each time they came. They turned and faced the teacher once more.

"…so I want The Phantom, Christine, and Raoul to get into costume. We also have someone to do your makeup so be sure to stop by at least twenty minutes before the final performance. The rest of you, I want you to also change into costume and rehearse your lines together. Okay, let's get going!"

Both Gaz and Zim shuddered as they thought of makeup. Perhaps you did have to sacrifice a lot in order to do activities like this. The pair, along with a frightened Keef, made their way to the dressing rooms. Zim stepped to the other side of Gaz, between her and Keef, and wrapped an arm protectively around her. Keef's eyes widened and he stepped further away, adding to the distance between him and the extraterrestrial. Zim smirked at his fear but frowned sheepishly when he saw Gaz eyeing him in confusion.

They finally made their way to their rooms and separated to change. After about five minutes of struggling with her dress, Gaz stepped out into the hall to find Zim leaning against a wall as he waited patiently. He glanced at her, clearly bored, but did a double take and stared at her. She crossed her arms and smiled flirtingly.

"What?" she laughed.

He stepped over to her, mouth agape.

"Y…You look wonderful…" he replied, distracted.

She smiled and shoved him playfully.

"And you look good in a cape and mask."

He looked down at his costume and smiled charmingly.

"Do you expect anything else from The Mighty Zim?"

She quickly covered his mouth, silencing his victorious hollers, and chuckled.

"The Mighty Zim better shut up before he gathers the attention of the whole skool."

"Zim cares not of the opinions of these filthy worm babies! Let them stare!"

She shook her head, seeing that he would not stop yelling anytime soon and began walking away. After he was finished ranting, he followed behind closely. She stopped smiling when her eyes landed on the stage, the students anxiously rehearsing their lines.

"So this is it, huh?" she asked nervously. "Today is the day."

"What is wrong with that, Gaz-love?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She faced him.

"You don't think anything will change between us, do you?"

He shook his head, wondering where the sudden fear had come from.

"Gaz, what are you saying? Why would it change?"

"Well, the play is what brought us together in the beginning and this musical is the one thing we have been mostly doing together. What if when it ends…"

He could see she was worried that, when the musical ended, so would their relationship. He furrowed his eyebrows, quickly grabbing onto her. She did not expect it when he dipped her towards the ground.

"Z-Zim?"

"It will not end. My love for you will never end. Perhaps these other filthy humans would have ended it after the musical was finished, but I am not one of them."

He saw her eyes darting to the side and glancing at the students who were watching the scene unfold. He shook his head.

"Let them look."

With that, he kissed her deeply. She gasped, not expecting it. Her hand ran up his neck, the other resting on his chest. Whispers filled the room as the students realized they were not rehearsing anything; the kiss was something Zim had decided to do according to his own desires. He made it last as long as possible before they needed to breathe and only then did he pull back.

"I will not leave your side. Should another musical or play come along, we will do it together, but if it does not come, then who cares? We make our own happiness. We do not rely on this learning facility to hand us our feelings for one another," he pulled a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She could see that he meant each word he said and nodded. He grasped her hand and showed her the ring.

"I made this promise for a reason. And every word I said that day, I still mean today. I will forever remain by your side, I will always love you, and I will always protect you. If anyone ever tries to come between us, they will find that their ridiculous judgment means nothing. And if they ever hurt you, I will make sure they pay."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

Dib was watching from the corner of the stage and his eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" he said to himself.

"Hey, Dib?"

Dib jumped at the unexpected sound of the boy's voice. He gripped his chest, feeling the harsh beats of his heart and sighed.

"What is it, Keef?" he breathed.

Keef inched closer to him, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"It's about Zim."

Dib eyed Zim before returning to Keef.

"Zim? What about him?"

He kept his voice low, still watching over his shoulder. "Listen, I know I am going to sound crazy, but you have to believe me."

"What, Keef? What are you trying to tell me?" Dib was growing annoyed with the kid all ready.

"The other night, Zim came to my house. And no matter how crazy this sounds, I have to tell you." He stepped even closer and leaned his face down, whispering. "Zim is an alien."

At first, Dib was completely shocked that Keef above all people had figured this out, but then he soon realized something. That night that he had found Zim at Keef's house, he had a feeling Zim had told him what he really was. Dib shook his head, about to tell the kid to go away. Though instead, he decided to have a little fun and help Zim out with making sure he stayed far away from Gaz. He widened his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"You don't say?" he said in fake interest.

"It's true! He showed me the other night!"

"Wow, Keef. That's just…" he shook his head and brought a hand up to his face in utter shock. "That's just almost too much to take in."

"I know!"

"And you are sure he is an alien?"

He nodded harshly.

"He showed me. That's not really his hair or his real eyes. He really has antennas and ruby eyes!"

Dib nodded as he listened closely, but was really busy thinking to himself. _Is this how I sounded whenever I was trying to expose Zim? No wonder everyone though I was crazy!_

"That's really interesting Keef. You know what? I'm going to help you!"

Keef smiled but it quickly faded.

"Help me? With what?"

"Well obviously you want to expose Zim or you wouldn't have told me this."

His eyes widened as he thought of what the alien would possibly do to him should he find out he was telling someone what he had discovered. Certainly something far worse than death.

"Dib, I don't kno—"

"No, come one! Let's go expose him once and for all!"

He grabbed Keef's arm and began dragging him towards Zim and Gaz. Keef struggled the entire way. Right away, Zim saw the boy and grew angry, but he smiled evilly when he saw Dib wink.

"That's it, Zim!" Dib hollered dramatically. "I am finally going to expose you for the alien scum you really are!"

Gaz eyed her brother as if asking "What are you doing?" When Gaz and Zim had gotten together, Dib decided he would no longer try to expose him for the sake of his sister. Plus, whether the alien or the big-headed human would ever admit it, they had grown to be friends over time.

Zim crossed his arms.

"Is that so, Dib-stink? And just how do you plan on doing that?"

Dib picked Keef up and plopped him directly in front of Zim who smiled down at the boy.

"I have another witness! Go ahead, tell him, Keef," he elbowed him and returned to smiling triumphantly at the Irken. But Keef remained silent. Dib nudged him harder.

"Come on, Keef. Tell Zim what you just told me."

"Oh?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "Keef? Did you just tell the Dib-worm something about me?"

"I, um…" he stuttered.

Zim stepped forward, still holding onto Gaz, and leaned closer.

"Perhaps I need to remind you of what happened the other night." He glanced around the room, seeing that no one was paying attention besides Dib, Gaz, and Keef. He glared at him and slightly raised his wig off of his head, enough for Keef to see the antennas that lay beneath. Keef began shivering and without warning, took off running. Zim laughed and hollered after the boy, "Don't be late for the performance!"

Dib and Zim went to each other, discussing _their_ planned performance and laughed. Gaz smiled and shook her head, leaving the two boys to talk. She knew that a small part of them liked competing with one another and they would gladly take up the chance to return to their previous 'relationship'. If you could call it that. The relationship they were referring to was Dib exposing Zim and Zim making everyone else believe that Dib was crazy.

The auditorium was quickly filling as Gaz peeked out the curtains. She made her way to the back of the stage and into the makeup room. Zim was seated at a tall mirror, a lady dabbing away at his face. She finished right as Gaz came in. Zim, unaware that she had come in, held the mask in his hands and stared down at it. She watched him for a moment until he realized she had entered the room.

"Even in the fiction world, people are judging," he looked up at her, "if you look different."

He was referring to the final scene when Christine pulls the mask away and reveals the Phantom's distorted face. But he was also referring to himself. She walked over to him, running a hand smoothly along his jaw line.

"But there are also people out there who don't care if you look different," she reassured.

He smiled and nodded.

"And I was fortunate enough to have found one," he kissed her lightly and she half-expected to hear Zita's pleased giggles. He pulled her back and admired her beauty.

"You should wear dresses more often, Gaz," he commented.

She laughed.

"You're lucky you even got me to wear it for the performance."

He chuckled and placed the mask on his face, covering the makeup until the final scene. Holding out his arm like a gentlemen, he smiled down at her.

"Shall we?"

She gazed at the clock, saw that the time for the final show was quickly nearing, and nodded nervously. He patted her hand reassuringly and led her onto the stage. The maroon curtains hid the students occupying the stage as they hastily made their way to their planned spots. Zim and Gaz waited on the sidelines for their parts, watching each other closely and blocking everything else out. Mr. Elliott stepped onto the stage and began the narration. The pair felt that his monologue was lasting forever, yet passing too quickly all at the same time. The curtains were finally drawn and many of the students stepped forward and began singing. In the beginning, the Opera house had acquired new owners and Carlotta/Zita, being the spoiled opera singer she was, was complaining. She was the lead singer of the opera that was to be performed that night, yet she ended up quitting. Madame Giry, Christine's caretaker, then volunteered Christine to sing for the lead part. Gaz stepped onto the stage, nervously eyeing her at the sudden, unexpected turn.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." Madame Giry suggested.

"The chorus girl? Don't be silly!" Dirge/ Monsieur Andre scoffed. Andre and Firmin were the new owners of the Opera house.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher," Madame Giry pressed on.

"Who?" he asked, directing the question to Gaz.

"I don't know his name, Monsieur," Christine hesitated. Her teacher though, was really the Phantom.

Madame Giry grabbed Gaz gently by the shoulders. "Let her sing for you, Monsieur, she has been well taught."

Andre thought for a moment before nodding, "All right, come on, don't be shy, come on, come on"

Christine nervously stepped forward and the music began. She stared through the crowd, acting as though they weren't there, and began.

_Think of me,  
>think of me, fondly,<br>when we've said  
>goodbye.<br>Remember me  
>once in a while -<br>please promise me  
>you'll try.<em>

Everyone looked to see who the new one was that was singing. They were used to Carlotta's awful opera and were eager to see who it was that had taken her place. Whoever it was certainly had a wonderful voice.

_When you find  
>that, once<br>again, you long  
>to take your heart back<br>and be free -  
>if you<br>ever find  
>a moment,<br>spare a thought  
>for <em>_me..._

Down below, in the dark passages that were beneath the Opera House, the Phantom walked, but stopped. He slowly turned and peered up at the sound of Christine's voice.

_We never said  
>our love<br>was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging<br>as the sea -  
>but if<br>you can still  
>remember,<br>stop and think  
>of me ...<em>

Along with the Phantom, Raoul/Keef watched from one of the balcony-like corners on the side.

_Think of all the things  
>we've said and seen -<br>don't think about the way  
>things might have been...<em>

Mr. Elliott smiled madly as he watched his play unfold according to plan. He was also very proud of Gaz. She had opened up so much since Romeo and Juliet. Who knew the shy girl held such talent?

_Think of me,  
>think of me waking,<br>silent and  
>resigned.<br>Imagine me,  
>trying to hard<br>to put you  
>from my mind.<em>

Raoul looked confused as he started recognizing Christine. After all, they had been childhood friends. Though, they were separated for a few years which led to him not recognizing her at first..

_Recall those days,  
>look back on<br>all those times,  
>think of the things<br>we'll never do -  
>there will<br>never be  
>a day, when<br>I won't think  
>of you ...<em>

Raoul stood as he realized who is was. _Can it be_, he sang, _Can it be Christine?_ He clapped his hands, "Bravo!" He left his seat and began walking away, singing as he did so.

_Long ago  
>it seems so long ago<br>how young and innocent we were  
>She may<br>not remember  
>me, but<br>I remember  
>her...<em>

Back at Christine's performance, she continued.

_We never said  
>our love<br>was evergreen  
>or as unchanging<br>as the sea -  
>but please<br>promise me,  
>that sometimes,<br>you will think  
>of me! <em>

There was applause from the students on the stage and from the crowd in the auditorium. Christine smiled, as did Gaz when she realized her father sitting in the front row. The next scene involved Raoul meeting up with Christine. They held their reunion in a private changing room as Christine explained where she had learned her singing from. She told him it was an Angel of Music, or the Phantom, but he did not believe her. He nodded as though he did believe her, but quickly changed the subject when he rose abruptly.

"Come, we shall go to supper."

Gaz shook her head. "The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Then I shan't keep you out late," he laughed.

"Raoul, no," Christine called after him but he was all ready heading towards the door.

"You must change," he faced her, "I'll order my carriage. Two minutes, Little Lottie." Little Lottie was the nickname Raoul had given Christine when they were children.

"No, Raoul. Wait!" She stood.

But he closed the door and left. Little did they know, the Phantom locked her door behind him. She changed and was about to leave when she heard someone singing. It was the Phantom, but she could not see him.

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion  
>Basking in your glory.<br>Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor  
>Sharing in my triumph<em>

Gaz glanced around the room, unsure of where he was at and sang back.

_Angel I hear you, speak I listen  
>Stay by my side, guide me.<br>Angel my soul was weak, forgive me.  
>Enter at last, master.<em>

Zim smiled to himself, still out of her sight.

_Flattering child you shall know me  
>See why in shadow I hide.<br>Look at your face in the mirror  
>I am there inside!<em>

She faced the mirror that was behind her and could see the image of the Phantom slowly appearing. She stared as if in a trance and slowly walked closer and closer as she sang.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian  
>Bring to me your glory.<br>Angel of music, hide no longer  
>Come to me strange angel.<em>

He slid the mirror to the side, revealing a tunnel behind it. He reached his hand out as he sang. His song and voice were hypnotizing. She found herself unable to resist him.

_I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music.  
>I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music...<em>

She hesitated, but slowly grasped his hand. He smiled and new music began playing as soon as they touched. He began leading her down the corridor, glancing over his shoulder at her every so often. She stared, still in a daze, and began her next part.

_In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind<em>

They entered a new part of the long hallway and stairs came into view that led down even further. Zim held onto a torch and faced her as he sang.

_Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you grows stronger yet  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside your mind<em>

They finally walked up to a small lake-like formation and there was a boat waiting. He helped her into the boat before stepping in and grabbing a long staff to row the boat. She sat calmly with him standing behind her, her voice echoing off of the stone walls as the passageway grew darker.

_Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear_

He glanced down at her and she looked up at him. He smiled devilishly as he continued. _It's me they hear._

Their duet came and their voices blended perfectly like always.

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my/your mind_

_He's there, the phantom of the opera_, Christine sang while Zim sang, _In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery… _Gaz continued, singing, _. . . were both in you . . ._ before joining Zim in singing, _And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . ._ .

Gaz began vocalizing as Zim listened closely, obviously pleased.

"Sing, my Angel of Music," he half-sang.

The boat began entering a small cavern which was where the Phantom had lived all those years.

"Sing, my Angel…" he sang slowly, clearly loving the sound of her voice.

She sang even louder and he ran his hand through her hair.

"Sing for me…"

She continued even further.

"Sing for me!"

Her voice drew the song to an end after holding the last note for quite a while. She glanced around, taking in the sight of the beautiful, yet odd home. He stepped out, took off his black cape, and turned his back to her.

_Night-time sharpens,  
>heightens each sensation<br>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
>Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...<em>

Facing her once again, he held out a hand and she took it, accepting the help out of the boat. Still her eyes remained, seemingly stuck on the mystery of the man that was before her. He gently turned her body around and brought it close to his.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
>Touch me, trust me savoir each sensation!<br>Let the dream begin,  
>let your darker side give in<br>to the power of the music that I write -  
>the power of the music of the night ...<em>

He stopped singing for a moment, leading her to the other side of the room. He stopped in front of something and Gaz, who had been facing him, looked to see what he had stopped at. A mannequin was standing there, dressed in a wedding dress and veil, only it looked exactly like Christine. She had not expected it and fainted. He quickly caught her and carried her over to a beautiful bed that resembled a peacock. He placed her on it gently before leaning beside her. Her moved the hair off of her face and smiled down at her, his voice nearly a whisper.

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
>help me make the music of the night . . .<em>

He stood back and admired her as she rested. _Rest, my angel…_ he thought to himself.

**INTERMISSION!**

**A/N**

**HA-HA! I bet you didn't see that coming! I know, I'm cruel. But you will have to wait for part two until I update next ^-^. I know you are either A.) Cussing out your computer B.) Calling me random names or C.) Unplugging your computer to throw it out the window in the midst of a tantrum lol, but I just want to make it more exciting for you guys! Don't worry, you'll appreciate it in the end :).**

**Oh and I just wanted to tell you a few things before I end this author's note. First, one of the students mentioned in this chapter, Dirge, you may not be familiar with. If you do not know who it is, it is the kid from the episode Bestest Friends. He was the one with the webbed toes XD. Also, the last song that Zim sang, I cut short so that you didn't have to read so many lyrics. And I think that is all I wanted to tell you. Oh! One last thing! The part where Zim is reassuring Gaz that they would not change towards each other, I was listening to music when I typed it and I'll be honest: it sounded completely epic! With the dialogue and the song, it sounded so dramatic! I want you to see what I mean! Go to YouTube, Look up Requiem for a Dream – Theme song and it should be the first one. It will show Lord of the Rings and it is about four minutes and eleven seconds long. Start it when Gaz says "****You don't think anything will change between us, do you," and listen to it until she whispers "I love you". It is so epic! Lol, but that may be just me.**

**I hope you liked the part where Dib and Zim messed with Keef ^-^. Review and please don't hate me for making it a two-parter**

**Until Chapter 14!**

11


	14. The Final Performance! PART 2!

**A/N**

**Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry guys! My stupid computer messed up and uploaded the wrong file lol. But here is the correct one! Sorry again **

**Oh Yeah! Part two of the Final Performance is here! Let's just say Keef gets what he deserves ;)**

* * *

><p>The play was going well, the audience unsure of what was to come next. They were very pleased with the Hi-skool students' performance. Even Zim and Gaz were satisfied. But they did not know that some unplanned drama was headed their way. The play's finale had finally arrived, the biggest moment of all. Mr. Elliott decided to give a ten minute intermission to let the students change costumes and give their voices a break. Gaz, after having changed, leaned against a wall as she downed a bottle of water. Zim walked up and she smiled, but he frowned.<p>

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Have you noticed Keef has been behaving rather oddly ever since we last spoke with him?" Zim asked, looking over his shoulder at the usually chipper kid. Only this time, Keef was not smiling. When Keef was not smiling, you knew that meant something was up.

"I don't know what his problem is," she shrugged. "Don't let it bother you, though. Just forget about him," she said while tugging him towards the stage once more.

"Yes I suppose…" He glanced one last time at Keef before following Gaz. Keef glared at the alien angrily. Zim shrugged the thought off and prepared for the finale. The next song was Past the Point of No Return and Gaz was all ready on the stage after the beginning was sung. Now, it was time for the Phantom to come. Dib looked over at him, completely in character, and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Master?" he asked.

Zim smiled from behind the cape he had draped over his arm and currently hiding his face. He gestured behind him and sang, _Passarino - go __away, for the trap is set and waits for its__  
><em>_prey._

Gaz was seated on the stage, nervously picking at one of the roses the Phantom had given her earlier in the musical so Zim continued.

_You have come here  
>in pursuit of<br>your deepest urge,  
>in pursuit of<br>that wish,  
>which till now<br>has been silent,  
>silent . . .<em>

Gaz turned, recognizing his voice and he smiled charmingly. With each lyric, he stepped closer, his eyes and his voice hypnotizing her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She loved the feelings she experienced each time Zim looked at her. A part of her loved the dangerous, passionate look in his eyes while another part could see the tender being she knew was there.

_I have brought you,  
>that our passions<br>may fuse and merge -  
>in your mind<br>you've already  
>succumbed to me<br>dropped all defenses  
>completely succumbed to me -<br>now you are here with me:  
>no second thoughts,<br>you've decided,  
>decided . . .<em>

She rose from her seat and stepped slightly, hesitatingly towards him. He watched her closely, wanting her, feeling the need to touch her growing, but held himself back for the sake of the musical.

_Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no backward glances:  
>our games of make believe<br>are at an end . . .  
>Past all thought<br>of "if" or "when" -  
>no use resisting:<br>abandon thought,  
>and let the dream<br>descend . . ._

He was getting closer and closer. As he pulled her near, once again placing his hands gently around her waist, the pair was unaware that Keef was watching bitterly from the sidelines. He was not in the place the script had directed him to be, though no one seemed to notice.

_What raging __**fire**__  
>shall flood the soul?<br>What rich desire  
>unlocks its door?<br>What sweet seduction  
>lies before<br>us . . .?_

He released her and stepped back, allowing her to make her choice of whether or not to sing with him.

_Past the point  
>of no return,<br>the final threshold -  
>what warm,<br>unspoken secrets  
>will we learn?<br>Beyond the point  
>of no return . . .<em>

Gaz listened to his voice die down slowly until he stopped singing all together, eagerly awaiting the sound of her voice. When she did sing, he closed his eyes and listened with delight.

_You have brought me  
>to that moment<br>where words run dry,  
>to that moment<br>where speech  
>disappears<br>into silence,  
>silence . . .<em>

She glanced over at one of the balconies on the sides of the fake Opera House, expecting to see Keef/Raoul watching her in shock, but she did not see him. She turned to face Zim again, ignoring the fact that he was absent and continued.

_I have come here,  
>hardly knowing<br>the reason why . . .  
>In my mind,<br>I've already  
>imagined our<br>bodies entwining  
>defenseless and silent -<br>and now I am  
>here with you:<br>no second thoughts,_

She stepped in front of him and he loved the courage he saw in her.

_I've decided,  
>decided . . .<em>

The Phantom eyed Christine, wondering whether or not she was tricking him, yet she went on.

_Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no going back now:  
>our passion-play<br>has now, at last,  
>begun . . .<em>

They turned and started climbing the two separate staircases behind them that would lead to a bridge and eventually bring the pair together.

_Past all thought  
>of right or wrong -<br>one final question:  
>how long should we<br>two wait, before  
>we're one . . .?<em>

Dib watched from behind the setting and nodded approvingly, but he stopped when he too noticed Keef was gone.

_When will the blood  
>begin to race<br>the sleeping bud  
>burst into bloom?<br>When will the flames,  
>at last, consume<br>us . . .?_

They met at the top and the time for their duet had arrived. As they sang, they walked closer to one another.

_Past the point  
>of no return<br>the final threshold –_

As planned, Zim grabbed her quickly and brought the back of body up against his chest. This time though, Gaz noticed he had done it more passionately than ever. Zim hoped she knew how much he had been longing for her touch.

_The bridge  
>is crossed, so stand<br>and watch it burn . . ._

The music began slowly dying down, preparing for the next scene. Zim nuzzled his face into her hair as she ran a hand up his neck and onto his cheek.

_We've passed the point  
>of no return . . .<em>

Usually, the room would have been filled with applause but, like the rest of the cast of the musical, everyone was speechless. They could feel the love radiating off of the pair and they knew that the feelings they felt for one another were not staged. Gaz breathed in sadly when she thought of the next scene. It was the part where Christine grabs the mask off of the Phantom's face, revealing it to everyone else. Each time, she felt as if she were betraying him. She knew he expected it so she swallowed her guilt and prepared to continue. Zim, his face still buried in her hair, dropped his voice down so low, it was nearly a whisper.

_Say you'll share with me  
>One love, one lifetime<br>Lead me, save me from my solitude_

They were so absorbed in each other that they did not notice Keef in the corner of the stage, up at the top of the stairs.

_Say you'll want me  
>With you here<br>Beside you  
>Anywhere you go<br>Let me go too  
>Christine that's all I ask of you—<em>

Gaz turned to grab the mask off, but she was shoved out of the way by Keef. She looked at him as if he were insane, but gasped when he ripped the mask off, along with Zim's contacts and wig. The cast and the entire crowd gasped audibly and stared at the odd being.

"Look at this! What do you think this is?" Keef hollered as he shook the wig in his clenched fist violently. "It is a disguise. A disguise to hide this hideous space monster!" He pointed at Zim angrily.

Zim's eyebrows furrowed, but he glanced around frantically as whisper began filling the auditorium. Just like in the musical, the crowd was beginning to judge Zim because he looked different. _Just like the Phantom…_

Dib, eyes wide and mouth hanging, glanced at his father. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that his dad was with a few of his fellow scientists. He knew that if Keef somehow managed to persuade everyone that Zim was an alien, he would be immediately shipped to his father's lab and strapped to an autopsy table. His eyes swung up to meet Zim's and he could see that the Irken was thinking the same thing. His antennas twitched nervously and he faced Gaz, a look of horror in his eyes. Her lower lip trembled in fear for him and she stepped in front of him protectively, willing to fight off anyone who would think of taking him away. But she would not have too.

"Wait!"

She looked down at the familiar voice and saw her brother step up to the front of the stage.

"Everyone. Calm down! It is just effects for the musical!"

Keef's mouth dropped as he heard the ridiculing whispers die down.

"No, it isn't! He is an alien. An alien!"

Dib ignored him and went on. "In the musical, the Phantom is supposed to look different. Remember? He is supposed to have a distorted face. Well this is all just for the play."

Keef stuttered, seeing the crowd buying the excuse. Zim, also seeing the crowd distracted by the lie, grabbed Keef by the collar of his shirt.

"I warned you…" he growled. "You will suffer. I can guarantee you that!"

Keef stared fearfully up at him while Zim brought his hand up slowly.

"Give me the disguise," he spat.

He put the contacts back in, the wig on his head, and faced the audience.

"I want everybody's attention," he called into the crowd but they were too distracted. "Give me your filthy, dirt-monster attention!" he screamed. Everyone stopped abruptly and Gaz face-palmed at her odd boyfriend.

"Due to this unexpected intrusion in the play, we will have a five minute intermission as we prepare for the next scene."

He began walking away, dragging Keef with him, but Gaz grabbed his other hand.

"Where are you going? It only takes a few seconds to change settings because of your device," she questioned.

He glared bitterly at Keef.

"I need to take care of something…"

She picked up the sudden, dangerous tone in his voice, but stepped to the side to allow him to pass. _Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?_ She thought to herself.

Keef tripped, though Zim continued to drag him to the very back of the stage. Down dark halls, far away from anyone's notice, he practically threw him inside a room which he also stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Keef stumbled against a wall and looked up pleadingly at Zim.

"Wait. Z-Zim, I-I didn't mean—"

"Oh, yes you did, Keef. Yes you did…" he walked up to him, an arm snaking around behind his back and into his PAK.

"No! Stop!" Keef screamed, but he stopped when he saw Zim present a small gift box to him.

"I have something for you," he said lowly.

He continued to hold the box until Keef, unsure of what to do, retrieved it and began tugging at the string that held it closed. Zim smirked, a shadow casting across his eyes, as screams filled the room and the shadowy outline of robotic arms attaching to the child's eyes flashed across his face.

Gaz, who had been waiting in the back for Zim, jumped when she heard the screams. She glanced down the long hallway and saw a door swing open slowly. Keef stepped out, but something was wrong. She watched him in confusion as he faced her and she gasped.

"Hello, Gaz! Ready to do the play?"

But instead of answering, she continued to stare in horror. Instead of his usually, chipper green eyes, they were replaced with robotic, blood-red eyes. It was then that she remembered what the alien had done to him before when he had wanted to get rid of him. She nodded absentmindedly and he grinned, skipping away to prepare for the finale. Zim stepped up behind her, yet she did not hear him. She jumped when a claw rested on her shoulder and she felt breathing on her neck.

"I have solved our problem," he said lowly, nearly sounding ashamed. He was used to doing similar actions in his past, though he knew she was not used to the violence. He did not enjoy displeasing her and felt as though she would be afraid of him afterwards.

"Yeah, I saw that," she replied nervously.

"Are you afraid of me now?"

She turned and looked up at his face, seeing that he was reluctant to hear her answer.

"Of course not." With that, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Now, come on. We have a show to finish."

The last song drew to an end and roaring applause echoed in the auditorium. The entire cast gathered on the stage, including Mr. Elliott, and everyone took a well deserved bow. Zim held Gaz's hand and she smiled up at him. He smiled contently as he rested his head atop of hers. Never before had he seen her so happy. And never before had he loved someone's smile as much as he did hers. Everyone began to leave for their homes and after half an hour, the skool was nearly completely empty. Zim zipped up the bag he had brought to carry his and Gaz's costumes when he felt a sudden pat on the back. He turned and smirked.

"Hello, Dib-worm."

"You were pretty good tonight, space-boy," Dib joked.

"I must admit: you gave a good performance yourself."

"Did you expect anything else?" Dib grinned.

Zim chuckled and nodded. He then crossed his arms and smiled smugly. The big-headed boy raised an eyebrow at his green companion and shrugged.

"What?"

"You defended me tonight, Dib-beast. Why is that?"

Dib shrugged once more and looked down.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't think you deserved that. Keef shouldn't have done that. And no one needs to be tied down to an autopsy table."

Zim nodded, but Dib continued. "Besides, if anyone is going to win victory over you, it's going to be me!"

He smiled triumphantly and laughed at the Irken's fake anger.

"Go home before we see who would win, Dib," Zim smiled.

Dib nodded and waved goodbye before heading towards the exit.

"See you on Monday, Big-head!" he hollered after him. He laughed manically when he heard Dib scream, "My head is not big!"

"Sure it isn't," he muttered, still smiling.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder suddenly and he knew who it was right away. He turned to face Gaz and right as she opened her mouth to say something, he pulled her into a kiss. After a minute he let her go, but his arms remained securely around her petite frame.

"We did it…" Gaz smiled.

"Yes we did…" he purred.

They stayed in each other's arms before Zim poked her in the side, received a squeak from the tickle spot he had discovered, took advantage of it, and pointed at the doors.

"Let's go. I'll give you a ride home."

She nodded and a few minutes later, they were in the Voot Cruiser flying away. He headed towards her house, but she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Take me to our hill," she whispered suggestively.

He looked up, thinking of what she meant, before returning the devilish gaze and piloting the Cruiser to their special place. He could not wait for the hill though when he pushed 'auto pilot' and practically tackled her, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

_Oh, I hope the learning facility has more of those plays_, he thought to himself as he continued to kiss Gaz.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ahhh I love me a good Zagr! And I just had to allow Zim to get revenge on Keef. The annoying little brat deserved it! Oh…Um… *twiddles thumbs nervously* sorry you had to see that… Anyways! I really hope you guys enjoyed Alien of the Opera and I had so much fun writing it and reading over your reviews. You guys are great and without you, I would have no inspiration! So thank you guys for being awesome and keep checking back for more Zagrs cause I know I am going to be doing plenty more on those two ;). I have to admit: I am really sad to see this end! But I may update it in the future. Who knows!**

**Be sure to leave plenty of feedback because I am excited to see what you guys thought of the finale! And remember: Zagr rocks!**

9


End file.
